Impossible
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: What happens when a girl who has a dream of meeting Justin Bieber wins a contest for him?  He stays at her house. Will the fall for each other?  Small town girl and famous Justin Bieber? Impossible...  R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic... I don't own anything really... Except Nikki, her friends, and family.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucky Morning!

I was listening to the radio that Saturday morning at 8 o'clock. Unlike normal kids my age, I was up to see if they were going to have any good contests or if there was something going on with Justin Bieber. I was a major fan of him, even if every one of my friends and family thinks he sounds like a gay little boy. They don't understand though.

He was awesome, it wasn't just his looks that got him places, it was his voice and his personality. I could never say that I have had met him and/or know his personality, but he just comes off as a sweet and caring individual.

"So the next contest coming up from 104.3 PSS (Pop Star Sensations) is the chance of having Justin Bieber come to you home town and perform for you and your friends. All you have to do is be caller 104 and you'll be the winner." the radio host announced. "And you can start the calling right now." I started screaming on the inside. I couldn't scream out loud because my family was sleeping and they would kill me if I woke them up for such a silly reason.

I went to grab the phone of the charger that was sitting right on the counter of the kitchen. I started dialing the number to the radio station as fast as I could. I had to win the contest. I wanted so bad to see him perform live. This was my dream. The phone rang a couple times and then said that the line was busy.

I hung up and hit the redail button. This time the phone rang a little bit longer and then it went through. "What's your name caller 104?"

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that I had won the contest. Justin Bieber was going to come to my hometown and perform for me! I couldn't believe this. "My name is Nikki Thompson." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was just so shocked that I had won the contest.

Then on the radio I heard the host say, "Caller 104 is Nikki Thompson! How do you feel about winning a performance for you and your friends in your hometown?"

I could barely form a thought in my mind, but somehow I managed something, "It's awesome! I can't believe that I won. It's a dream come true. I've always wanted to see Justin Bieber perform, and now I am getting that exact wish. Plus I needed a birthday present for my best friend. This is going to be the best surprise for her.

"That's awesome. Nikki, stay on the line, so we can get some information about where you live and you number." the radio host said.

A couple hours later, I was sitting on my sister's and mine bunk bed. I hadn't told anybody about me winning the contest yet. It would be a good idea to surprise everyone and tell them at dinner. This was going to be difficult for me. I just knew that I would have slipped and told somebody and it was probably going to my sister, Chelsie, dinner time.

My cell phone started vibrating. I took it out of my back pocket. I looked at the caller id to see who it was. The number was unknown. I picked it up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey, it's Justin. I just wanted to say congrates on winning the contest. I should be there in a couple hours, because I'm in downtown Chicago." the boy on the other side said. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that Justin Bieber just called me. That couldn't happen ever. I mean really... How did he get my number?

I thought I was going to start hypervenilating while I was on the phone with Justin Bieber. I had to remember that I had to act chill. I couldn't start acting like the major fan that I was. "That's cool! So when are you going to perform for my school and friends? ... And how did you get my number just wondering."

I heard him laugh on the other side of the phone, "Got it from the producers of the radio station. Today is Saturday, so I should be performing Friday and then I'm heading to Indianapolis for a concert. So Friday I am performing." I started giggling. I was so excited that I was going to meet him. "So I'll call you once I'm closer to your house... You don't mind if I stay at your house while I'm in town do you?"

Then I lost my breath. Had he just ask me if he could stay at my house while he was in town? This must be a dream. "Sure! I don't think my mom would have a problem with that, but couldn't you just get a hotel room? Not that I'm complaining." I could just slap myself at this point and time. My sister started to toss and turn on the bottom bunk. I covered my mouth. If I kept this up my sister would wake up and she would start asking twenty million questions on who I was talking to. "Woops."

"What's wrong?" Justin asked me. My eyes opened wide.

"Nothing! I have to go. Bye!" I hung up on him. Then I looked at my phone and started screaming on the top of my lungs. "YESSS!"

My sister threw a pillow at my face and mom walked into the room. "Shut up, Nikki! You don't have to yell! People are still sleeping you know. But since I am here, why were you screaming?" I started blushing. Should I tell them now, or wait till later to tell everyone at dinner? If I said something now, Mom would tell dad, and dad wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Either way I was going to have to say something before Justin gets here because he's going to be staying at our house... Oh crap! What was I going to do?

I didn't think I could come out and just say that Justin Bieber is coming to perform cause I won a contest this morning, and by the way he's staying at our place. That would get me in so much trouble if I didn't say anything to my mom. So I took a deep breath as I decided that I would tell her what happened.

"Mom, I won a contest. Justin Bieber is coming to perform at my school for me and my friends, and he's staying here for a couple days before he has to leave to go do a concert." I said as fast as I could possible have said it.

My mom and sister looked at me like I was crazy. I had a feeling that they would do that.

* * *

Well R&R please :D Next one should be up chapter should be up later :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright back with another chapter! :D  
Hope you guys like this one...  
There should be another chapter tomorrow :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Justin

"WHAT?" my sister yelled out. I kinda knew that this was going to be her reaction though. I wasn't the only Bieber fan in the house. Chelsie thought that he was really hot. We made up some senarios and everytime I said that I was going to date Justin, she would say she was going to steal him away from me. I would laugh everytime and say you really want to die.

I sighed, "Yes, Chelsie. I won a radio contest and Justin Bieber is coming here for a couple days." I couldn't believe that she was freaking out. I mean I was too, but that was because I just got off the phone with the boy himself before I screamed. He was the reason that I screamed in the first place, so I couldn't exactly blame her.

My mom shook her head, "I'm happy that you won the contest, but I'm not exactly happy with the fact of something else. How could you tell the boy he could stay here without asking me first? I mean I don't mind, but it would have only been right if you had asked me first." I rolled my eyes. It's just like my mother to start lecturing me. It really didn't bother me though. I found it kinda funny. I think my mom just wanted to know what had happened right away.

I looked down at my watch. It was noon. He said he would be here in a couple hours. So he would be here around 3 or 4. So I had time to burn, but I couldn't figure out what to do. I mean seriously, everything was fine. Then I realized that Justin didn't have anywhere to sleep in the house. I mean my brothers have their own rooms, but Chelsie and I shared a room. What were we going to do about that?

My mom and sister just stared at me, while I freaked out. Then I didn't realize it but my phone started going off a gain. It was the rington for an unknown number and then I also realized that I forgot to put Justin's number in my phone. I didn't want to pick it up. My mom looked at me and asked, "Are you going to pick that up?"

I shook my head. Then my sister said, "It could be Justin Bieber calling you."

I started blushing because I knew that was who was exactly calling me at this very moment. My phone stopped going off. I sighed. Then I jumped when it started going off again. Why did I have a feeling that he wasn't going to give up at all til I picked up that phone. My mom smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm leaving to go tell your dad that we're going to be having a vistor over. Chelsie, you can come and help me clean up the livingroom so it looks somewhat decent for when he gets here."

Chelsie went to go complain about what Mom had just said, but Mom gave her the look and she shut her mouth. She got out of the bed while pouting. My phone was still going off and it was starting to get a little annoying. Apparently the person couldn't tell that I was busy or I just didn't want to pick up the phone to talk to them. I was being way to nice because I haven't hit that off button yet and send them straight to voicemail.

The phone continued to go off. I rolled my eyes and sighed as soon as Chelsie had left the room. I wasn't going to talk on the phone with my noxy sister in the room, I mean seriously? I'm not that stupid. The thing was I knew that once he got here she would be all over him and I wouldn't be able to talk to him at all while he stayed here. So I was going to take all the time that I could get talking to him before he showed up.

I answered my phone finally, "Hey? What's up?"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone? I needed to talk to you about something." the boy on the other side of the phone said. He sounded a little hurt. I mean I don't even know the boy and how could he be hurt that I didn't answer my phone?

"Well tell me now because I have to go help my family with something." I was starting to get a little nervous. What if he said that he found a hotel room to stay at instead of staying here with my family? Why was I freaking out about this? Oh right, major fan and I really wanted to be able to meet him before the concert.

Justin laughed nervously on the other side of the phone, "What would you do if I said that I was -" My sister screamed on the top of her lungs.

"OMG! It's Justin Bieber! He's here." Chelsie shouted. My mouth dropped no way he could be here that early. I hadn't got off the phone with him more then 30 minutes ago. There was no way he made it here in less then 30 minutes from Chicago. It was just impossible.

"Well I guess you know now." he said. Justin sounded a little disappointed by that fact that I knew before he had the chance to ring the door bell. I giggled and hung up the phone. I checked how I looked in the mirror. My dark brown hair was as good as it was going to get for me so there was no reason to freak about it.

I went to reach for the door knob to open the door, but I pulled my hand back. That's when I realized how nervous I really was. I mean I was cool about it when I won the contest, but I just can't handle. I was way to excited about it. Even though I knew nothing was going to happen between us.

Then all the suddenly I felt the sudden urge to not go out there at all and lock myself in the bedroom. I could hear my sister and brothers freaking out that he was there. It kinda made me happy that I had won the contest and that they were happy, but in a way, I was upset, but I didn't know why I was.

Justin must have asked something, because I heard my mom answer, "The door that's closed. That's her and Chelsie's room." My breath got caught when I heard footsteps coming down the hall way. I was just standing there in front of the door not doing anything. So I ran over to my computer and turned some music to block the fact that I could hear his footsteps in the hallaway.

Not even a couple minutes later, there was a knock on my door. What should I do? I didn't want to invite him in to my room. I mean, seriously I wouldn't even let my best friends into my bedroom most of the time. I was about to let him in here. Even if he is, Justin Bieber.

The fact that I wanted to see him overcame the fact that I didn't want him in my room. "Come on in." I pretended like I didn't know who it was. He opened the door and walked in. I focused on my computer screan. I was afraid to look at him, but I was too weak to keep my self from looking at him.

I turned and looked at him. My heart stopped all of the suddenly. My eyes widened and so did his, but he recovered quickly. He smiled and flipped in light brown hair, "Hey." Then ironically the song One Less Lonely Girl started playing on my computer...

* * *

:D R&R :D


	3. Chapter 3

Well! Here's a new chapter finally!  
:D Hope you guys like it :D

* * *

Chapter 3: This Couldn't Be Happening

My heart was pounding in my chest as Justin Bieber stood in my bedroom looking at me. I started to feel myself start blushing. I couldn't understand why I was acting like this. Yes, I was a major fan and yes, I thought he was pretty cute. I looked at my screan of my computer. I couldn't come up with anything to say to him.

I never had a problem finding something to say to anybody. You could ask my family, I talked all the time. There was no way to shut me up. But I guess I found out something that worked. Just put Justin Bieber in front of me and I'll shut up.

"So your, Nikki?" He asked me and sat next to me in my sister's desk chair. I looked down and nodded my head. Dude, I talked to him on the phone, but I can't talk to him when he's in person. There has to be a reason for that. Oh right, the fact that I couldn't see his face through the phone and that I now saw his cute face.

The song One Less Lonely Girl continued to play. I finally got the curage to look at him and say something. "Yup! I'm Nikki, the contest winner." I tried to look away from him, but I couldn't. I just didn't understand why he was having this affect on me.

He continued to smile at me. My heart started pounding in my chest even harder. "So... What's your favorite song?" My eyes opened wide. Then I heard a bang and turned to see that Chelsie and Tyler were on the floor. I shook my head and started laughing.

"Give me a minute." I walked over to where my sibiling were not scrambling to get up on their feets. When they were out of the door way, I shut my door and went to sit down in front of him. I felt myself to start blushing even harder then before. "My favorite song is... I kinda have a couple of them."

He nodded. "So what are they?"

"One Less Lonely Girl, One Time, Never Let You Go, and Love Me." I started laughing when I realized that all my favorite songs were by him and not by some other artist. He smiled at me some more.

"At least I know 4 songs that I'm going to be singing at the performance, Shawty." he said looking at my computer screen. My mouth dropped open. He called me, Shawty. I thought I was going to start hypervenalating right in front of him. That would have been uncool if I had done that. "So, Nikki, what are we going to do today?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. So I just closed my mouth before I said something really stupid and embarrass my self really badly. Then I had an idea, "How about we go to the park or a walk?" I know it was stupid but it was the only thing I could come up with that didn't involve the money I didn't have. I kinda spent my money from babysitting on a couple posters of him and his cd.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Sure, it's not like I know the place. Might as well have you show me around, Shawty." He smiled and flipped his hair. I let out a sigh. I got up and grabbed a hoodie because I knew it was going to start getting cold outside and threw my phone into my back pocket. It was almost the middle of October. We walked out of my bedroom.

When we left my room, we headed toward the door. "Mom! Justin and I are going to go for a walk. We should be home before dinner if everything goes alright." I said. I felt myself start smiling at the thought of having to run back home because we are getting chased by his fangirls. I laughed at that though. Then Justin looked at me all confused. I just shook my head. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure honey. Just don't cause to much trouble." my mom said to me without looking up from her stack of papers. I opened the front door and walked out of the house with Justin right behind me.

I looked at him. He was putting on a hat and a pair of sunglasses. I didn't understand why he did that. Oh... I forgot to tell him that there weren't that many teenagers that live around this neighborhood. I started giggling about that.

He smiled at me and I stopped giggling. My breath got caught in my throat. "So let's get going. We only have a couple hours for me to show you around town." I forced myself to say. I turned forward to walk away. My face started to warm up. My heart started racing. He was making me really nervous.

Justin started walking right next to me. I heard him humming One Time. I smiled and shook my head. I couldn't believe that he was humming to one of his songs, and it was that one. When he came up to a part I knew I started humming right along with him.

I could feel that his gaze was right on me it made me feel very uncomfortable. He just watched me. When I turned my head to look and see what he was doing because it felt like he was still watching me. I caught him looking at me. Justin blushed slightly and did his signatured hair flip. I giggled quietly to myself. It seemed to me that he was attempting to flirt.

No way he could have been trying to flirt with me. What was my imagination tryding to do to me. My heart fell when I thought about him never having any feelings for me. All this was doing me, was preparing to get my heart broken for the second time.

I started frowning. We reached the park and I headed to the swing sets. I loved going on the swing sets. My favorite thing about the swing sets is the way the wind is blowing your hair and on your face. It just made me really happy. I started smiling. Justin followed me to the swing sets. I chose a seat to sit on and he chose one right next to me.

"Hey Nikki, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He asked me. That was totally random. I didn't expect him to ask me that at that point and time.

I shrugged, "I'm 15. How old are you?"

He smiled, "16. Turning 17 in March."

I started frowning. That mean if anything were to happen between us, it would mean that we would end up having to break up anyway. I let out a sigh. This day seemed to be just getting better and worst in so many ways.

Justin looked at me confused, "What's wrong? Is something wrong?" I shook my head and put on a fake smile for him. I mean me and him barely know each other, but we act like we have known each other since we were in diapers. It was a little awkward that a boy that barely knew me was concerned about me. I think the only reason I'm not used to it is because nobody else really cares when I'm upset.

We were exactly swinging on the swing sets, more like just sitting there quietly. Him thinking whatever he was thinking and me thinking about him. It was quiet for a little bit longer til we both turned around and at the same time said, "So..." We both looked at each other and smiled. "You can go first, Justin." I said to him smiling.

"Awesome. So have you dated anybody, Shawty?" Justin asked me. I frowned at this question. I didn't really like talking about my ex a lot. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I mean it couldn't like be that bad, but if it is to you, don't bother telling me." I smiled slightly. He was worried about what I was feeling? Weird.

"No its fine... It's just a little difficult to talk about..." I said. I took a deep breath, "My ex was a boy that I went to school with. I invited him over during the summer and we got together. Then he made me think that we were going to be together for more then a month... He ended up breaking up with me a couple days later. He said that he just wanted to be friends and that he really didn't like me at all. The bad part was that I was head over heels for him... It was painful..." I started playing with the edge of my hoodie.

When I finally had the courage again I looked back up at him. He didn't look to happy, it seemed like he wanted to hit somebody. Justin looked at me and frowned. "How could a guy do that to you? You seem like a really sweet girl." Then he whispered to low for me to hear, "And your so beautiful."

"Things happen for a reason, I guess. I mean, I'm totally over him now. He's dating some girl that I don't really like, but I think they are perfect together. We're sorta best friends, but sometimes I just wish I never met him, ya know?" I looked down, "He was the reason that I liked your song One Less Lonely Girl. He sang it to me." Justin started to look irratated. I was shocked. "But anyways... I think we have been here long enough. Why don't we head back to my place, because I'm pretty sure that my mom finished making dinner and is waiting for us."

He nodded. We got off the swing sets and started heading back home. It had gotten pretty dark outside. I was surprised that it did, but I forgot it got dark earlier now that it was Fall. Not that I did mind that all, but I hated the dark. So I walked closer to Justin then I did on the way to the park. Our shoulders were touching each others. I felt myself start blushing, but I didn't say anything because if I was lucky enough he wouldn't notice how close we were together at the moment.

Justin looked down at me at that exact moment and smiled. He flipped his hair. I giggled again. It was just so cute when he flipped his hair. Then all the suddenly I started getting the butterflies in my stomache. I didn't understand why that was happening. Besides the fact that I was so close to him, there really wasn't a reason to get the butterflies in my stomache.

Then I realized that there was something warm in my hand. I looked down and saw that he was holding my hand. I started to get really nervous about this. He knew that I had finally realized that he was holding my hand. Justin squeezed it lightly. We both started blushing. Besides that, nothing else happened on the way home. There was no paparrazzi around that we knew of.

When we got back to the house, my mom, dad, brothers, and sister were standing on the front lawn waiting for us to return. We walked up to them. Justin didn't let go of my hand at all. It surprised me that he wouldn't have let go of it once we got back. My mom and dad saw that. My mom smiled at me. I knew even if dad didn't say anything now, that he was going to say something about it later and he would use it to tease me the rest of my life.

My sister on the other hand saw that. She glared at me. I knew what she was thinking at the time. Chelsie thought that me and Justin had gotten together in that short time since we met. There was no way in hell that I was going to let another guy in that fast. I learned my lesson the last time I did that. It hurt me really bad.

"So how was your guys time? Making out the whole time when you guys were at the park?" Chelsie said sarcastically. I knew she was just jealous of me, but I couldn't blame her because I would be the same way if it was her instead of me.

I glared right back, "What gives you that idea?" She shrugged her shoulders. Chelsie then walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him. She dragged me over to the basketball hoop.

"Don't try dating him. If you do, I'll just steal him. So how about you be a good girl and just let me have him? The only reason he would ever date you is because he felt sorry for you. The same way Jake did with you." She said evilly. I couldn't believe that she was acting like this, just because of Justin Bieber.

I thought I was going to start crying. "Whatever. It's not like we are dating anyway. I already know that we'll never date. So you can have him all you want. Just don't bring up Jake ever again. I understand now that he was the biggest mistake of my life. You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face." Ugh! This really couldn't be happening could it?

She smirked and walked back over to the family and Justin. I followed right behind her. I stared at the ground. I didn't look up at all. The moment I look up from the ground I know that mom and Justin would be asking me what was wrong and I wouldn't want to answer them.

"I'm going to go to bed. I need to get some sleep... I'm going to have a long day tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning." I gave my mom and dad a hug. I turned and gave Justin a hug. He hugged me back, but I got those butterflies back in my stomache. I started blushing and when I was letting him, I saw him do his signature hair flip thing. I just didn't have it in me to giggle about it at that exact moment.

I walked to my bedroom and crawled up to my bed. I curled into a ball under my blanket. I didn't want to have to deal with all this. I just didn't think that I could handle it. I fell asleep that night thinking, that maybe I should just give up on guys. Justin wasn't going to be any different and either if he was I would end up getting hurt anyway. Chelsie would have ended up stealing him from me anyway. So I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Doing most of my uploading now! Hope you guys like! It took me a while to do all of this. There should be another one up in a couple hours.

* * *

Chapter 4: Really?

I woke the next morning at about 10 o'clock. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. There was someone in my room and my door was wide open. I started freaking out because I knew that Chelsie would never leave my bedroom door opened like that. I jumped up and climbed down the ladder of my bed.

Then I realized that he was sitting at my desk. "Uhhh, hello? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I didn't know why he was in there. Then he turned around at smiled at me. My mouth dropped open. I thought yesterday was one big dream, but it was real. I couldn't believe it... I looked away and started blushing, "I'm sorry about that. Didn't know it was you in here."

He flipped his hair and blushed. I looked down at myself and realized that I was in a tank top and pair of pajama pants. "Well your parents told me to watch you. They went with your little brothers to drop off your step sister, Chelsie. They said it was time for her to go back to her mom's anyways. So we have the house all to ourselves. Also, they said that they won't be back tonight." I raised an eyebrow. It was time for Chelsie to go back to her mom's? It was more like they were kicking her out of the house for doing something stupid again... Wonder what she did this time to get kicked out.

I decided that I was going to tease him a little. So I went and sat on his lap and looked at the computer screen. "Yeah, I guess it is about that time that she should be going to her mom's. So what have you been working on while I was asleep?" I tried to read what he had been typing before I had woken up. Except that he minamized it before I had the chance to read it. I started pouting.

"Can't read it yet." Justin said. He smiled at me again and flipped his hair. Again, I started giggling. I couldn't help but giggle every time he did that. It was just so cute. So I continued to pout. I knew that eventaully he would break and let me read what he had been typing.

He shook his head and then closed it out. My eyes opened wide. "Why'd you do that? I just wanted to read it." He smirked and put his hand on my waist. Woops, forgot I was still on his lap. I started blushing really bad. I went to get up and walk away, but he held me on his lap.

"No... Don't move. Your perfectly fine where your sitting now." he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, this kid is such a flirt. No wonder why so many girls like him and I do. I shivered because his breath on my ear gave me the goose bumps.

I pushed away from him, "Well I have to change out of my pajama's and I'm not going to change with you in here. So out." I pointed to the door. He started laughing.

"I'm going!" he threw his hands up in the air. He got off the chair and walked out the door and stood in front of my door. I closed the door and I heard him start whining. I started laughing. I shook my head at this. I thought it was really cute.

I went back to my computer and open my music player. Then I searched through my playlists and found one without a name. I double clicked on it. The first song to start playing was One Less Lonely Girl. After seeing that song start playing, I quickly scanned through the rest of the playlist and the playlist were all the songs that I had to do with a guy liking a girl, but not knowing how to get her.

I shook my head, turned to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans to wear. Then I looked for a t-shirt and a hoodie to wear. I quickly changed into them so that Justin wouldn't be sitting outside my room waiting for me to come out. I turned off my speakers and left the room.

I heard him playing the piano and singing,

"When I met you girl my

Heart went knock knock

Now them butterflies in my

Stomache won't stop stop

And even though it's a struggle love is all we got

And we gon' keep keep

Climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world

And my fight is your fight

My breath is your breath

And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart

My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

Girl, I love, girl I love you

And I'ma be your one guy

You'll be my #1 girl

Always making time for you

I'ma tell you one time

Girl, I love, girl I love you

You look so deep, you know it humbles me

You're by my side, them troubles

Them not trouble me

Many have called but the chosen is you

Whatever you want Shawty I'll give it to you"

I started clapping my hands as I walked over to him. I knew he hadn't finished the entire song, but I couldn't help but start clapping. He turned back and looked at me. "That was really good. I'm surprised you were able to use my out of tune piano for that song. I'm so used to hearing the up beat version of it... It almost seems depressing when you sing it with the piano.."

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, I know it sounds depressing, but its supposed to be the My Heart Edition... Which ironically isn't played with a piano, but a guitar." He just stared at me waiting for me to say something more, but I couldn't figure out something to say. I hadn't heard the My Heart Edition before... I was supposed to be a major fan of his, but I barely knew any of his songs that I didn't already have at the moment.

I turned to sit on the couch. I just sat there looking at him. He was still at the piano. Justin was also starring back. It was kinda of awkward between us. We both started blushing and Justin did his hair flip thing like he always does. That's when I decided to be a smartalic, "Is there something wrong with you neck, Justin? You seem to be moving your neck a lot."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Sure, there is something wrong with my neck. It couldn't just be the fact that my hair keeps getting in my eyes and it annoys the hell out of me." I smiled and started getting the butterfies in my stomach. I loved the way he smiled, it's so cute. "We should do something to get to know each other better."

I giggled, "And what would you have planned for that?" I hope it was anything to outragous, but I wouldn't know because Justin was being complete different then what I thought he would be acting. So everything I thought he would have done he has done the complete opposite of that.

He got up from the piano bench and he pushed it in. Then Justin walked over to me and sat right next to me. "Just ask each other questions, but not like 20 Questions, but you know I ask you one and then you ask me one." He started blushing lightly. I smiled at that, but I was pretty sure that he didn't want anybody see that he was blushing at all. I also thought that he looked cute when he was blushing. This pop star seemed really down to earth compared to all the other ones you hear about on the news.

"Alright then! I'll start asking the questions first, before you since you asked most of the questions yesterday." I smiled. I was getting really excited about this. I could ask him anything that I wanted to, but I would have to make sure it wasn't anything too stupid. So I decided on something easy to ask, "What's your favorite color?"

He smirked, "You mean colors. I would have to say they are purple and green, Shawty." I started blushing again. He called me Shawty again. I started messing with my hair, which was multiply colors of browns, because I have dyed my hair so many times and bleached it so many times. "Alright then, my turn to ask you a question. What's your favorite show to watch during the week?"

I smiled and answered automatically, "Glee of course! The show is so awesome and I love how they sing songs old and new. It doesn't really matter at all. They make them sound really good if it's an old song that I don't like." I paused to think of a question to ask him. "Have you dated anybody yourself, Justin?" I asked before I even thought of the possible answer. I frowned, my luck would be he would answer that he was dating somebody currently.

He grinned at me then, "Well, I did date somebody before I became famous... Her name was Caitlin, but it really didn't work out between us because we were more like brother and sister then you know.. a couple. So yeah I have dated somebody... Do you have a crush on anybody right now?" Where was he going to go with this? I was just asking him the question that he asked me last night.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." I looked away from him, because I knew my eyes were screaming 'I like you!' and it would give me away. I didn't want him to know that I had a crush on him. He would probably think that I'm a stupid annoying girl like everyone else. I sighed, "So do you have a crush on any girl right now Justin?"

It was silent for a couple minutes, but he didn't say anything. I frowned, I must have asked the wrong question. I thought it was only fair that I was able to ask him that if he was able to ask me that same question. I tried to keep my eyes off of him, but I couldn't do it. I looked up at him and saw him starring at me in the eyes. "Yeah... Yeah I do... I guess I'm kinda head over heels for her, but she doesn't seem to realize it yet..." I frowned. How could somebody not know that this sweet boy, didn't have feelings for her? She would have to be a really dumb blonde not to realize it. He just continued to look at me straight in the eyes, "If you could kiss one person in the world, who would you kiss, Shawty?"

"You." I whispered and started blushing. I hoped he didn't hear that.

"What did you say?" He asked. I giggled because I was glad that he didn't hear what I had just answered. It would have been really embarrassing.

"I have no idea, Justin. It would depend on the situation I guess." I smiled trying to avoid having to answer the question directly.

He smirked, "Okay, you can get away with not answering, but I'll find out eventually. You do know that, right?" I nodded my head.

"My turn to ask you a question. So who would you kiss, Justin?" I asked grinning. I knew that he wouldn't answer my question because I wouldn't answer it when he asked me or he would and I knew it would be somebody else. Nobody would want to kiss a nerd. He mumbled his answer and I couldn't hear it at all. "What was that Justin? I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling it. Say it again."

"The girl that I have a crush on, duh." he said louder this time. I rolled my eyes. No dip you would want to kiss the person you have a crush on. So that would mean that I want to kiss you, but I'm not going to come out and tell you that. "So... What would you do if a guy that you barely knew came up to you and asked you out or to be his girlfriend?"

It took me a couple minutes to think about it. "What would I do? I guess it would depend on how the guy asks me I guess. I mean I don't mind going on a date with a guy I barely know as long as he's the same age. Unless its the guy I like, then I would say yeah..." I sighed. I wish I knew what was up with us asking all these questions about crushes and all that stuff. It wasn't weird, but it was different, because I couldn't talk to my friends about it, but I'm telling pretty much a complete stranger about it. "So what would you do if a fan that you thought was really cute came up to you and asked you out? What would you do turn her down or just go on the date with her because you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"I would probably go out with the girl so that I don't hurt her feelings. Unless it's a girl that I really want to get to know, then I probably go out with her so I can get to know more about her, but I wouldn't want the press to find out about it though. If the press were to find out, the girl would get hurt and I would feel bad and break up with her so it wouldn't cause her much trouble. If I became so attached before the press found out, I would still break up with her to protect her from other people, no matter how much it would hurt me. I would try to make sure she is able to move on and find another guy." Awww. I thought that was so sweet of him. He was probably the only guy that I know who would care more about the girl's well being then him having her by his side, where she would get hurt for being there. "So have you kissed any guy?"

My mouth dropped open! Did he really just ask me that? Really? Was that even a right question to ask someone you barely know, "No, I haven't. I haven't dated any boy long enough to even get my first kiss." I started to get irratated at him. I got up, because if he was like most guys he would make fun of me for not having my first kiss. So I hurried to my room and he was following right after me. I turned and slammed the door on his face and locked it. I ran to a corner in my room and sat there. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and burried my face into my knee's and started crying.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4. So what did you guys think? Review please! Anything is fine :D


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter. Hopefully it's okay guys.  
I worked really hard on it. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Awesome

Justin tried to open the door to talk to me, but he couldn't open it from the outside. After a couple minutes, he gave up and sat in front of the door and waited, or at least that's what I think he did unless he went to the living room. Then again I heard banging against the door, and figured it was his hand but it didn't sound the same. Maybe he was hitting his head against the door. Once again it got quiet.

When I finally stopped crying, I got up and unlocked the bedroom door. Then I quietly opened the door and saw Justin sitting with his back against the wall. He sat there with his head in his hands and he was very quiet. So I went over and sat next to him. He looked up at me. He put on arm around my body and hugged me close to his body, "I"m sorry. I didn't think that the question would upset you. Next time tell me if I say something upsets you and I'll try to avoid it next time."

I smiled at him, "No... Don't worry about it. I was afraid that you were going to make fun of me since I hadn't gotten my first kiss... All the other boys that I know made fun of me when they found out I hadn't had my first kiss yet. Your the only one who didn't make fun of me all." I started feeling really bad. Even though he had his arm around me, it didn't bother me all that much. I kinda felt safe there. He made me feel like that there wasn't anything wrong with me that I was a normal person.

I looked down again and focused on our feet. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my chin up so that I was looking him the eyes, because I had no other choice. He smiled at me and started leaning towards me. I didn't know what he was doing, my mind had gone blank I was thinking anything. The next second all I knew was that Justin's lips were on my own.

After a couple seconds of realizing what he was doing, I started kissing him back. I didn't know why he had done that, but I wasn't going to start complaining about it though. Something started going through my body, like an electrical current going through it. I pulled away from him after a couple seconds after I had started kissing back. "What was that for?" I whispered. My cheeks started to warm up and let the blushing begin and show.

All of the suddenly his lips were almost on mine again and then he whispered, "There's your first kiss and you get to say that your first kiss was from me, Justin Bieber." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I started giggling. I don't know if I was happy that he gave me my first kiss, or that I was upset because it probably meant next to nothing to him. I wouldn't let that bother me right at that moment, I could only just be happy that I had my first kiss from him.

I pulled out of the hug and stood up. Justin hurriedly stood up next to me. "Remember the question, who I wanted to kiss?" He nodded his head. "Well, I got the kiss from them." I grinned. I didn't care if I just pretty much admitted that I had a major crush on him. Wait, couldn't you want to kiss somebody, but not have a crush on them? Nevermind, that totally sounded stupid.

"Well your not the only." He flipped his hair. I started giggling some more. I don't think I have ever been this happy. Justin took out his cell phone and took a picture. I looked up at him confused. "Well you just seem really happy, and I like it when you seem happy."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Justin. We have only known each other for a day tops?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh whatever, this would be pointless to sit here and argue with you seriously. Your worse then my little brothers sometimes." I walked towards the living room.

He grabbed my wrist, "And where are you going?"

I giggled, "I'm going to the livingroom to watch some tv if you don't mind terrible much." I dragged him to the livingroom with and sat on the couch.

Justin flipped his hair a couple times. I would giggle everytime he did that. I couldn't understand why he gave me this feeling whenever he was around. Part of me would be sad if he left right now, and the other part would want me to try to keep him here. These feelings were impossible, you can't possible care about somebody you barely know.

After dinner, we sat there on the couch watching MTV. My Super Pschyo 16 was on. It wasn't all that scary... Okay it was totally scary to me, but then again, I didn't like watching things like that.

Everytime something scary came on I hid my face in Justin's shirt. He would start laughing and put his arm around me. "EEEPPP!" I hid my face in Justin's shirt once more. He started laughing.

"Now I think that you just like being close to me, Shawty. That time it wasn't even a scary part." Justin shook his head. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth. "Hey put that back in there. Who knows what could happen to that tongue of yours." I put my tongue back in mouth and rolled my eyes.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what I'm thinking right now. For all you know I could thinking about... I don't know... Food?" Justin and I started laughing at how stupid that had sounded

"I know how not to make you scared." He looked at me evily.

My eyes opened widely, "You wouldn't dare do that! I will kill you if you dare do that!" He started tickling me. I started laughing, I would have started kicking my feet, but I knew if I actually hit him it would hurt him really bad. The tv turned itself off, but I think it was because I had landed on the remote and it shutted the tv off.

He kept going. I could barely breath out of my mouth. I swear to God if he didn't stop ticking me I would end up peeing my pants. Out of the blue, my phone started going off. The ring tone was One Time. "Justin! You have to stop so I can pick up my phone!" I could barely get out of my mouth because I could barely breath at the time.

"Okay, but once your done on the phone I'm going back to tickling you." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

I reached to the end table and grabbed the phone. It continued to go off, and then I finally answered it, still breathing hard, because I was still trying to catch my breath, "Hello?" I could barely get that out of my mouth.

"Uhhh, honey, is everything okay? Why are you breathing so hard? Please tell me you haven't done what I think you have done?" It was my mom. It was just my luck that my mom would call right now. Right after I had just got done getting tickled. I started blushing because the thought I did something I wouldn't do ever til I was married.

"No! Mom, he was just tickling me. That's all nothing else." I said frantically. I couldn't believe she thought that we had done that! No offence to Justin, but ewwww. That just would never happen, I swear on my death bed about that.

"Alright, honey, I believe you. I called to tell you though, that we aren't coming home til Saturday. Don't worry about doing your school work tomorrow though. Do you know somebody that can take care of you while we are gone?" My mom asked me on the phone.

I looked over to Justin, "Yeah, Mom. I have somebody who can take care of me while your gone. I just can't promise that they'll keep me out of trouble... They'll probably end up dragging me into the trouble at that matter of fact."

* * *

Well that is the end of Chapter 5. I think it was okay! What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

So I have decided that I'm uploading all the chapters that I had gotten done while I was grounded. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6: OMG!

"Alright honey, I have to get going before your dad gets upset. I love you and please stay out of trouble." My mom said. I started laughing.

"Yeah, mom. I'll try my best to stay out of trouble." I rolled my eyes. Justin started laughing at me. I glared at him, because it was a bad time to start laughing out loud like that. I was trying to have a serious conversation with my mom. He wasn't helping.

"Bye sweetheart." My mom said as she hung up the phone.

I closed my phone. I glared at Justin. He smiled at me and looked at me innocently. Justin put an arm around me. "So... What did your mom say before you want to kill me and I can't find out?" I couldn't help but giggling at him. It doesn't seem that I could be serious in front of this boy. It was a difficult thing to do. He just made it so easy for me to laugh and smile with him.

"My family isn't coming home til Saturday, which means that they are going to miss the concert. On the other hand we have the house to ourselves for a while. You might want to call somebody to come stay here with us who is responsible?" I said nervously. When I thought about it, I realized that I didn't really want to be left alone with him for 5 days because he's leaving Friday after the concert...

He flipped his hair, "I'll text my mom and tell her to come on over. I don't think she would mind staying with us at all though. Now I'm sad that we can't have one day to ourselves." Justin frowned and pulled out his phone to text his mom.

When he was done, he smiled at me, "And where were we before we were so kindly interrupted by your mom?" He came towards me to start tickling me again. I started giggling even though he wasn't even touching me at all. He started laughing and began tickling me again. We didn't even notice that his phone was going off.

I couldn't breath at all. Justin just had me laughing so much. It really hurt when I tried to catch my breath, and every time I tried to catch my breath he would go back to tickling me right away.

"Justin, if you don't quit I'll poke you till you stop tickling me." I threatened him. He looked at me in fake shock. I started laughing even harder if that was even possible.

He smiled, "We all know that you wouldn't be able to stop me from tickling you even if you wanted to." I grinned evily. He didn't know who he was messing with. Did he forget that I had grown up with two younger brothers who pretty much did this to me every single day?

"I could so stop you if I wanted to Justin. So don't think I wouldn't do whatever it takes to stop you." I smirked. He smiled at me. Justin went back to tickling me. I laughed some more. Oh he was so asking for it. Then I came up with the idea that would get him off me.

He was on top of me tickling me, I smirked. I knew that my plan would work and get him off of me. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. I started blushing because it gave me the butterflies. I knew my plan was working because before I even finished the plan he had stopped tickling me.

I started getting nervous. My lips were so close to his now. I knew I could have stopped and ran away because I had gotten him to quit tickling me. Before I could chicken out and decided not to go through with the rest of the plan, I brought our lips together.

He didn't hesitate to kiss me back at all. It was like he knew it was coming. When we kissed, that same feeling came back from when he first kissed me. There was no way that this was happening to me. He put his arms around my waist and turned us so that we were both laying on the couch.

I pulled away as soon as he turned us so that we were laying on our sides kissing each other. I felt the blush crawl onto my face. "Your not tickling me anymore. I told you I would do anything to get you to stop. Even if it meant kissing you, Mr. Bieber." I smiled at him.

He just stared at me and smiled, "I don't care." He pulled me closer to him. His lips were almost on top of mine again, "I just want another kiss." Then Justin kissed me again. This time there was more force to the kiss. I was shocked at this, but I also didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I was happy that I got to kiss him 3 times now. It was more then any fangirl could ever imagine. I smiled into the kiss and so did he.

We didn't hear the door open so we continued to kiss. "Justin Drew Bieber! What do you think your doing?" I heard a frantic female voice. We pulled away from each other fast. It was embarrassing to be caught kissing him on the couch like that.

He sat up. Justin still had his arms around my waist though. So it pulled me into a sitting position also. "Way to go man!" a teenage boy said that was behind the woman. Justin started blushing along with me. I moved over so that Justin would have to let go of me.

He looked at me questioningly. I frowned, "Ummm... Hi?" I was completely nervous. I had just got caught kissing Justin, by two complete strangers. I looked down and started blushing. If you were me, I know you couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

The woman continued to glare at Justin. I felt uneasy about this. She had the "mom look" on her face. That's when I figured out that it was his mother. Justin and I were caught kissing by his mother and how couldn't he have been embarrassed like I had been?

"Hi. You must be Nikki. Glad to meet the contest winner and the person my son is staying with while he was here." She turned and smiled at me. I had a feeling that Justin was going to get after I left the room. I could help but smile at her. She seemed so sweet though, maybe Justin wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Hey! I'm Ryan. Your a real cutie. Want me to kiss you next?" He winked at me. I started blushing.

I couldn't come up with anything to say to him. No guy really flirted with me at all. "No, she doesn't want you kissing her, Ryan. So back off." Justin said annoyed. I didn't understand why he was getting so irratated that his friend wanted to kiss me. I mean me and Justin weren't exactly a couple.

They sat there glaring at each other. I started getting very uncomfortable. Justin's mom turned to me, "So how are you honey?" I was surprised at how she just changed the subject. I couldn't believe it. She so was Justin's mom.

* * *

Well tell me what you guys think! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wow...

I smiled at his mother, "Fine, I guess, Mrs. Uhhh..." I didn't know what to caller at all. It would have been embarrassing to call her, Mrs. Bieber since she wasn't exactly married to Justin's dad.

"Pattie, you can call me that or mom. Which ever one works for you." She smiled sweetly at me. I don't know why but I thought it would be more comfortable to calling her mom then Pattie. I looked over to Justin and Ryan, and I noticed that they were glaring at each other.

I frowned. I didn't know what was going on between the two, but I hope whatever the dilema would end very soon. I turned to mom, "So do you know what is going on between those two? I thought they were best friends."

She smiled at me and sighed, "Nothing that I know of unless... If I know Justin he's probably upset by the comment that Ryan made when he first said something to you... Don't worry about it though, whatever it is, it'll blow over very soon. Those two are like brothers to each other." I nodded my head and stared at Justin.

I wonder what would have happened if I was famous? Would me and him get together and be together for a while or would we still be in the same situation as we were in now? I sighed, I couldn't help but think about this right now. I just was so... in to him. I wanted so bad for him to be my boyfriend.

A couple hours later, mom had gone off to bed and we were all on the couch in the livingroom. My eyes had gotten heavy and I had shutted them to rest them. It must have been pretty late. I started drifting off to sleep. Justin had his arm around me and my head was rested on his shoulder.

Justin must have thought that I was completely asleep because he said, "Why did you say that Ryan?" Justin seemed irratated still. I didn't like it, but what was the point to still be irratated over what Ryan said. Ryan was probably just teasing me and messing with Justin.

"Dude, I think I like her though. Even if you were the one kissing her. In those short hours of knowing her, I think I fell for her." Ryan said softly. My mouth would have dropped open as soon as he said that, but it would give me away. Plus, I had a feeling that I shouldn't be listening to this conversation, but oh well. No going back.

I felt Justin tense. I wanted him to calm down, but I would give myself away and he would know that I was awake. "Ryan... You don't even know anything about her... I know more about her then you do. Did you ever think that when you saw me kissing her, that I may like her?" My breath got caught and my heart started pounding.

Did Justin just say what I think he said? He pretty much just admitted that he liked me... Maybe he was just messing with Ryan, but if he was, he was being way to serious for this to just be him messing around. "Can't you just let me have her? I mean you always get the girls because your Justin Bieber. I mean can't I just have one girl to date that knows you?" Ryan sounded desperate.

"Ryan, out of all those girls that throw themselves at me, how many of them do I ever actually date?" Justin said quietly. If Ryan said pretty much all of them, I'm outta here, because I don't want to be just another one of those girls.

"Out of your fans? None..." Ryan started getting quiet, "But that doesn't stop you from flirting with them. Nikki deserves something more then you. Somebody who isn't going to flirt with girls left and right, just to be nice to them. Did you ever think about that Justin? Do you even know what your doing to the poor girl?"

Ryan did have a point there though. Justin was making me fall for him way to fast. It would just end up with me getting hurt. I didn't like that fact. Justin shifted me a little bit to get comfortable, "Again, I like her and want to start a relationship with her, but if your going to come inbetween I don't know if that would be a good thing to do at all." I really wish I could say something right now.

"Justin, are you even thinking about her? Who do you think she would be better off with? I"m trying to get you to think about her! If you really cared for her, you wouldn't want to start a relationship with her." Ryan aruged with Justin. I mean ryan had some points but I wouldn't date Ryan even if I had liked him. Ryan was fighting for no reason then.

Justin was quiet for a little bit. So I knew he was more then likely thinking abut what Ryan had just said to him. Then he answered Ryan, "Your right. She has a chance of getting hurt, but so do I. Do you think that I would do something to hurt her purposefully? I would do nothing to hurt her." Then he whispered, "I wouldn't do anything like her ex did." I smiled to myself. I was extremely happy that he had said that.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to say anything about what I heard in the morning. It didn't mean that I wasn't going to try to get him to ask me out at all.

My heart started beating faster as I got excited. "Fine, whatever you say, Justin. If you mess up, you'll end up regretting it. I know you, man. So just becareful. I don't want to see you both end up getting hurt." Ryan let out a sigh, "Anyways man, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

Justin didn't say anything to Ryan as he left the room to get some sleep. I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of tension between those two. I might have to keep them away from each other. I moved slightly to make him still think I was a sleep. He let out a sigh, that sounded like he kept it in for awhile.

Justin got up off the couch and picked me up. I knew he was carrying me to the bedroom. I didn't know where he was going to be sleeping. Unless he was going to be sharing Tyler's room with his mom.

He laid me down on the bed and put the covers on top of me. I couldn't help but smile at him, but I hoped he didn't notice. Apparently, he didn't, but he did something that totally shocked me because I didn't see it coming at all. He got right in bed next to me and pulled me close to him. "I wish you could have heard me admit that I liked you, Nikki. I wish you were up right now... I think you could be the one, Nikki. The bad part is we barely even know each other." He sighed, "Well anyways goodnight..." Justin kissed me on my forehead.

Everything was quiet, the only thing you could hear was our breathing. I fell to a complete sleep after he had kissed me on the forehead. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard one for me. My acting skills were going to be put to the test.

* * *

Well, I think that was a good chapter. I hope you guys really like it. I tried my best with this one, but writing chapters when your half a sleep you don't really put much thought into these things... So Review pretty please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pre-awkward

The next morning I woke up with Justin playing with my hair. I scooted closer to him. Then I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled right back at me. "May I ask how we got in my room and why you are laying next to me right now?"

He looked at me and laughed, "I carried you into the room last night and I was way to lazy to go find another place to sleep. So therefore I slept next to you. I hope that doesn't bother you terrible so." Justin continued to play with my hair. I giggled at him. He started grinning at me. If he only knew that I already knew how we got to my bed. I don't think he would be to happy with me if I said that I heard his whole conversation with Ryan.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. So what time is it?"

"11:30... I'm surprised you slept in so long. Your mom called when you were a sleep so I picked it up. She wondered why I picked up, but when I told her that you had been up late with my mom, Ryan, and me. She started laughing." He laughed a little. I started laughing with him. My mom knew me to well I guess.

"Are Ryan and your mom up yet?" I smirked evilly. I was going to take full advantage of them being a sleep at that time.

"No, mom's been awake for a while. Ryan just woke up a couple minutes before you did yourself. Why did you want to know?" He looked at me suspiciously. Apparently he didn't know what I was thinking, plus there would be no way of doing what I was thinking about anyway. I sighed. He frowned, "What's wrong, Nikki?"

I smiled at him, "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it." He continued to look at me. I knew he didn't believe a word that I had just spoken. "Fine, I was planning to make breakfast for everyone, but it's to late to do so now." I lied and I tried not to giggle, but it didn't work. At least Justin didn't know that I start giggling when I lie. That would have been bad.

He smirked, "Nice try lying to me, Nikki. I'm not stupid. Its not hard to tell when your lying. Your easy for me to read, but now I know what you want." Justin quickly kissed me on the lips and pulled away. I glared at him for teasing me. He started laughing.

"Justin Bieber, your going to wish that you hadn't mess with me." I said to him annoyed. He continued to laugh some more at me.

"Well, I don't think you will do much to me." He said through his laughter. I giggled at him if he only knew. I took my pillow and whacked him in the head with it. "What was that for?" I continued to hit him some more with the pillow. "You know what! That means war, Shawty." He started tickling me again.

I laughed even more. I knew he wasn't going to give up this time. There wasn't a plan in the world that would get him to stop. He got on top of me and continued to tickle me and I continued to hit him on the top of the head with a pillow. It was pretty funny. We were both laughing very loud. I'm pretty sure that they hear that we were laughing, if they didn't they must have been very deaf.

I couldn't believe that he was acting like this. He was supposed to be older then me, but he's acting younger then me. Then again I usually act a whole lot younger then how old I really am. I wasn't going to complain though. It was really a lot of fun when he started acting like this. I liked him when he was acting this way. He didn't seemed so stressed out at all.

He continued to tickle me till I couldn't breath, but some how I managed to continue to whack him in the head with the pillow. "Nikki, are you ever going to give up? I'll continue to tickle you till you stop. Who know's what may happen if I do that." I shook my head, I wasn't about to give up now. I knew that I would end up winning in the room.

"Not til you stop yourself, Justin." I managed to get out of my mouth before being thrown back in to the giggles. We continued to be loud. I was majorly surprised that Ryan or his mom didn't come in at all during our little "fight fest" we were having. I don't think I have ever been this happy before Justin came. I mean I was a couple times but I don't know. This is different to me for some odd reason.

"Ugh! I give up!" He then kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but laugh while he was kissing me. Justin pulled away getting aggrivated with me. "Stop laughing or I won't kiss you!" I stopped laughing all the sudden. I put a fake shock on my face. He smiled at me, "Now that's a lot better." He started kissing me again.

I loved the feeling that I got when I kissed him. I didn't understand why, but I did. So I just kissed him back, I couldn't help but want to giggle. Justin started smiling into the kiss. Why the heck was he smiling...

I heard the door open. Justin and I didn't even bother to see who it was, we just continued kissing each other again. "Man! You guys are at it again? I thought it was a one time deal that you guys got caught by me and your mom!"

Justin pulled away from me. He looked irratated and groaned, "Really? Ryan? Have you ever heard of knocking on the door once in awhile? I know we are best friends but seriously?" I giggled at him.

"Well whatever! If you wanted some privacy then you should have locked the door and kept it down, but no you didn't. Your mom told me to come and check on the both of you because it had gotten quiet and she wanted to know what you guys were doing." Ryan threw his hand up in the air. He looked at me and grinned, "Well good morning cutie. Where's my morning kiss?" Oh God, Ryan was trying to flirt with me again. This wasn't good. After what I heard last night, I wish I could come out and just turn him down. But I couldn't say anything, because I "wasn't awake."

Justin started getting ticked. I threw a pillow at Ryan, "Not ever in you dreams! Okay maybe only in your dreams. I already have the one guy I want to kiss right above me." I started laughed. Ryan smiled and threw the pillow back at me which hit Justin. I giggled.

"Well, you guys better get out of bed and get ready for the day, because its already noon. I don't want to waste it inside this house all day." Ryan said rolling his eyes and walking out the door. Justin sighed.

I looked at him. He looked really irratated again. I hated it when he started to act this way. It wasn't the Justin I was getting to know. "What's wrong, Justin?" Justin looked at me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and hit him with the pillow, "Whatever I'm going to take a shower!" He rolled off of me so I could get up.

I got up off the bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel. I went to the door way. Then I turned to look at Justin, because I had a feeling that he was still looking at me. I frowned when I noticed that he still looked upset about something. "Justin... Don't worry about whatever your worrying about! Everything will be okay!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, but I don't think that it was a genuine smile, but at least it was something. "Don't worry about me, Shawty. Go take a shower!" I laughed and left the room. Then I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned the light on and the fan.

I was acting really well for knowing everything that was said last night. I frowned, I don't know if I could keep the fact that I heard them last night from Justin. Then again, what happens if he gets mad that I didn't tell him that I heard, if he finds out. Ugh, this was going to be difficult. Justin and Ryan were fighting over me for no reason at all. I'm kind of surprised that Ryan gave in so quickly to Justin. It seems like Ryan won't stop flirting with me till he gets what he wants. The sad part is that I just want Justin.

I sighed, I just didn't have time to think about it right now. I'll have to find to think about it later. I have a feeling though that if I don't get out of this bathroom within 30 minutes something bad was going to happen. So, I turned on the water on and put it as hot as it could go.

45 minutes after getting in the shower, I finally came out of the bathroom really clean. My hair was wrapped up in a towel and I was as dry as could be. I noticed that my bedroom door was closed. So, I figured that Justin went to the livingroom to talk to his mom and Ryan. I started walking out towards the livingroom.

I stopped because I heard them talking. "Justin, you don't think that your getting a head of yourself at all? Don't you think that this is rushing things?" Justin's mom said. Who were they talking about? For all I knew they could have been talking about his career.

"Mom, like I told Ryan last night, no... I really care about her. I know that I barely know her and it would be taking a big chance with my heart. I know this, but she is everything I wanted in a girl and you know that." Justin argued with his mother. I was kind of surprised though. He just didn't strike me as the type to you know... argue with his mother.

"Justin, man, she has a point. Your rushing things. How do you know this girl isn't just using you? She could be able to sing and just use you to start her music career. Did you ever think about that?" Ryan told him.

"I don't think she would use him. I'm more afraid with that fact that she's falling for him as fast as he has fallen for her. You haven't even told her yet have you? I have a feeling that your not going to tell her till the worst moment and it's going to end up breaking both of your guys hearts. Justin do you seriously care about her as much as you have been arguing with us about?" His mother said calmly. I didn't know, but I figured that all eyes were on Justin. I felt bad for him.

Justin didn't say anything for a while. I started to freak out... Maybe he finally figured out that he didn't have any feelings for me. "Yeah... I care about her more then I could possibly put into words." I let out a mental sigh.

"Well, Justin, me and you are going to the Mall with out her. I need to talk to you and I need to get you out of here and away from her so you can think clearly." Ryan said. I rolled my eyes. I knew that Ryan was only going to the Mall with him because he wants to convince Justin not to have any feelings for me so he can have me to himself. That was never going to happen even if he some how convince Justin to stop having feelings for me.

"Then I'll talk to her while you boys are gone and see if she has the same feelings for you as you have for her." His mom said. I could here that she was smiling. I was worried. What would I say if she asked me how I felt about him, Justin Bieber, her son...

I walked into the room and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys! Sorry I slept in late. I'm not used to staying up that late anymore." I noticed that Justin was blushing at me, Ryan winked at me, and Pattie was smiling at me. I felt kind of awkward. I didn't like to be watched even if its by people that are in the same room.

"Hey sweetheart. Hope you guys slept well." his mom said to me. I nodded. I just looked at the couch. There were two spots open on the big couch. One spot inbetween Justin and Ryan and the other between Ryan and Pattie. I didn't know where I should go sit. Justin looked at me and patted down the seat right next to him. I smiled and went and sat by him.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked hoping to make it like I hadn't heard a word of anything they said. It was really bad to listen to conversations that you don't belong in. I was going to have a guilty conscience later.

Justin put his arm around my shoulder, "Well, apparently me and Ryan are going to the Mall and you're staying here with my mom. If that's okay with you, you can just tell me if you want me to stay and I'll stay with you. It won't bother me at all." I rolled my eyes. If he didn't want to go with Ryan and I said it didn't look apparent, then I would have been very stupid.

"No, Justin. You need to go hang out with your friend." I stressed out the last word. He frowned at me. Ryan smirked as if to say ha I won. I rolled my eyes again. I don't understand why Justin was acting like this I mean seriously. His best friend is trying to steal his crush, but seriously he could just pretend that he doesn't care in front of the kid.

"So your okay with it?" Justin asked again to make sure.

I started laughing, "Yes! We aren't even dating so you don't have to ask me, even if we were dating! You wouldn't have to ask me. Now get out of my house and don't come back till you have gone to the Mall and come back. If you don't come back with a single thing I'll know that you haven't been there. Or I'll call my friend that works there and see if you they have seen you."

Justin started pouting. Pattie and I started laughing at him. It was pathetic. If I didn't have to be serious, I would have budged and let him stay. I couldn't, I had to show I had some type of will power. I pointed to the door. Both boys got up and walked to the door.

"Are you sure? This is the last time." Justin asked me. I glared at him and continued to point at the door.

"Uhh, Justin if you don't get out now, I don't think she'll be happy with you. Now go!" Ryan pushed him out the door and winked at me one last time. I rolled my eyes. That kid was such a player. Ryan was older then me.. I think.. but he was so less mature then I was.

When the door finally shut, I started getting fidgety. I was nervous to be alone with his mother. I mean I didn't want to do anything that would make her mad and then have her say that I can't date Justin. I would be horrified if that happen.

"So..." his mother said to me. I had a feeling this was going to get awkward.

* * *

Wheee! Another Chapter done! Victory dance for me! Hehe. Sorry but I hope you guys like it and hope you guys aren't getting to bored with Justin and Nikki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Awkward!

Justin's mom continued to stare at me. I got all fidgety. I knew that she was going to start talking to me about Justin, but I didn't know exactly how she was going to say anything about it. "Nikki, so, what do you think about Justin leaving after his performance here Friday?"

I didn't want to have to think about that. It was something that I wanted to deal with when the time came closer, "Well, I would tell him bye and thanks for everything, and hope that I could meet him again." Plus let my heart break if he doesn't say anything to me about him having feelings for me. I shrugged. That was all I could do. I wouldn't beg him to stay, but I would let him go because he had other things to do and other girls to meet.

"Nikki, I know you and him have kissed a couple times, but do you like him?" She asked me. I didn't know what to do. She looked at me and waited for an answer. There were so many ways to say yes to that question and so many reasons why.

I looked away from her. "Yeah I like him. What girl doesn't? Though I think the way I like him is different from everybody else, but what can I say? For all I know the way he's treating me is the way he treats every fangirl of his. I try to remind myself that if I hadn't won that stupid contest that he wouldn't have even came here, and I wouldn't have even met him."

His mom came over and sat next to me, "Do you really think Justin treats all the other girls they way he does you?" I looked up at her and nodded. "Well, sweetheart, he doesn't. Yeah, he likes his fans, but your the only one he's really talked to. I've never seen him act this way before." My eyes opened wide. I swear the only reason I was acting shocked is because I had to! I mean it, I saw that coming!

"Well, he doesn't like me. There was no way he could like somebody like me!" I started doubting what I heard him say with Ryan and his mother and the night before. I don't know why. Maybe I was daydreaming that stuff. There was no way to prove that what I really heard was true.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was a text from Ryan. "Give me a minute. I'm getting a text from Ryan." I looked at the text: _**J is sitting at the bookstore. Ritin a song... He is refusin 2 go any farther in the mall. Help me!**_

I started laughing about the text. I showed Pattie the message and she started laughing with me. "Well that so sounds like my son. Once he gets an idea there is no way to get him to move til he finishes the song. Wonder what he's writing about." I smiled, I think I could guess what he's writing about.

So I text Ryan back: _**Give me a min. Make sure he has his fone. **_I sent him that text message and sent one to Justin: _**Justin, wat do u think u doin? Have u bought something so u can come home?**_ I rolled my eyes, "Really? Did he have to start writing a song at that exact time and moment? I mean he could get trampled over by his fangirls. Even though I highly doubt half of them even know what a bookstore is."

Pattie started laughing, "Yeah that sounds like his fangirls. Anyway till they text back. What would you do if Justin told you he really cared about you? All my sons fangirls wish for that, but if he would say that to you, what would you do?"

"Well, I would tell him that I feel the same way about him as he does me. To tell you the truth, I really wish he would stop messing with me, by kissing me and kissing me back... It's kind of getting my hopes up and when he leaves I know my heart is going to get broken." I said looking down at my phone.

Then my phone vibrated and it was Ryan. _**J said tat he was almost done. He's goin 2 drive me nutz!**_ I started laughing at that. So I texted Ryan back, _**So do u kno who the songs 4?**_ "Well I'm asking Ryan if he knows who the songs for."

Pattie smiled at me, "I think I know who's it for. Though I don't think he needs to go that far to get her attention. He already has her attention. Maybe I should tell him that you like him already." My eyes opened wide. "I wouldn't but... I don't know if I should be the one who tells you this, but he likes you a lot. Way more then he should, but I think he's doing the right thing though." My mouth dropped open. I wanted to start screaming. So everything I did hear was true, I didn't have to doubt it anymore and think that I was daydreaming!

My phone once again started vibrating. I was going to throw my phone across the room. I checked who it was. Thank God it was Justin, _**the bookstore lookin 4 sumthin 4 u. Wat do u want, Nik?**_ I laughed at him. I showed his mom and she started laughing, "I thought I taught him how to cover up things better."

"I'm so going to mess with him now." I texted him, _**hm. I want u ;)**_I started laughing. This was going to be so mean after what I heard about him liking me. Except I don't think he would be stupid enough to actually believe me if I hadn't said anything about me liking him. Then he replied right back, _**U can have any of me ;) no 4 real though wat do u want?**_

Then I got a text from Ryan when I went to text Justin back. _**Nik! J is lafin! I kno he's textin u... but the song is 4 u... but he won't say it. o. He grabbed a book... it's his book... y is he getting his own book? **_I started laughing. So Justin was going to surprise me by buying me his book that I have been wanting. The only thing is I hadn't even told him that I want the book. It was a little awkward.

I started laughing. "Justin knows me more then I thought."

His mom looked at me questioningly, "What do you mean?"

I smiled and showed her Ryan's text. "That's the book that I have been wanting for a while, but haven't been able to go get it because my dad's been always working." I was kind of glad that he was getting me that book. I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"He pays more attention then you think. Oh.. by the way he says you talk in your sleep. Do you know what you said?" she asked me. My eyes opened wide again and I shook my head. This wasn't going to be good. She smiled at me, "Don't worry I don't think it was that bad. Justin said that he got up to go use the bathroom and you said don't leave me. Then he answered thinking you were awake, I'll be right back. You didn't reply and as he left the room, you said, I love you Justin."

I started blushing, "That isn't bad? Oh my God! That is totally bad! I speak the freaking truth in my sleep and whatever I'm dreaming about... I should really find a way to fix that." That was so embarrassing. I wonder if that was what Justin was smiling about when he was kissing me earlier. I sighed, "Oh well, the damage is done. Hopefully he won't think much about it."

Then I remembered that I had to text Justin and Ryan back. So I decided to text Ryan back real quick, _**Kewl. Talk 2 ya wen u guys get back here. **_I hope that Ryan wouldn't text me back. I would have to make sure that my phone was always with me. Then I texted Justin, _**wateva u want to get me, justin. I don't care. Just hurry back!**_

"Well I don't think he thought much about it. That's just him though I guess. He probably wouldn't have worried about it unless it was something worst then that. If you said that I love you Ryan... Then I think he would have freaked out." Pattie said to me. I frowned, I would never say that I loved Ryan... even in my sleep! That's just really nasty.

My phone started vibrating in my hand. I knew it was Justin already so I opened it and looked at the text, _**Well we r on r way now. B there in 20 mins. **_If they had gone to the South Lake Mall, I knew it was going to take longer then that unless the sped here, but his mom wouldn't be to happy about that I don't think. So I texted him back, _**Bcareful, don't want u guys 2 get hurt at all. C u guys wen u get here.**_

I smiled, they were going to be here in a couple minutes. I would hopefully hear the song that he had written that Pattie and I think is for me. I was getting excited. Pattie saw that and said, "Are they on their way?" I nodded my head. It was all I could do to keep from screaming on the top of my lungs. Boy, did time go by quickly when you were talking to other people.

I jumped off the couch, "Gotta go fix my hair and put on some make-up. On second thought, forget the make-up." Pattie started laughing at me. I blushed deeply because I knew the only reason that I was rushing was because Justin was on his way back. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair out. I tried putting it up in a pony tail but it didn't work out to well so I just left it down. I rushed back and sat down on the couch next to Pattie.

She smiled widely at me. I had gotten another text message from Justin. _**5 more mins. C **__**ya soon. **_After I read that text, I started getting nervous. What if he changed his mind about me? What if he decided after all that he didn't actually like me? My heart was starting to break before I even saw him or hear him say a word. I frowned.

Pattie noticed that and patted my back, "Don't worry, Ryan couldn't do anything in the world to make him change his mind on you. Justin has a hard time of backing out on something, even when it comes to things like liking a girl." I let out a sigh and calmed myself down. I had a feeling that everything was going to fall into place. Just like it should.

* * *

Well this is the final chapter for a bit til I finish the final chapters. I'll try to upload a chapter every now and then for the story til I finish, but I can't make any promises. Well I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pick Me

In those 5 short minutes that I sat there waiting for them to pull up into the drive way were the longest 5 minutes of my life ever. I had so many things going through my head at the time. That's also was when I decided that I wouldn't ask Justin out, but wait for him to ask me out. If he cared about me as much as he says, then he wouldn't have a problem asking me out right? I hope that was the case.

"Pattie, I'm going to wait for him to ask me out. I also won't say a word about me knowing that he likes me either. I don't want him knowing that I know. Plus, please don't tell him that I like him. He has to be able to figure it out on his own though." I said quickly before I could back out on the thought.

"My son may be a good singer and figuring out problems in general, but do you really not want to tell him? What happens if he leaves and doesn't ask you out because he thinks you don't like him back?" Pattie said. It made me think about it some more, but I didn't have the time to change my mind.

I sighed, "Well then he doesn't ask me out, and everything will go back to what is was supposed to be. It'll probably go back as if we hadn't met each other at all. It's a chance to take to see if he really cares about me." This was going to hurt me if he didn't ask me out before he left. I knew that he had a couple more months of the current tour, but he wouldn't stay in contact with me. There wouldn't be a point in him doing so.

Pattie rolled her eyes as if to say whatever. I let out a soft laugh. At least I got that off my shoulders. It probably will still bug me while he was still here with me. I couldn't let it show though. So I took a couple seconds to get back into my happy self and did it work.

Justin and Ryan pulled into the driveway. The music was blasting. It was funny because Ryan was dancing in the car. They shut off the car and walked into the house. Both boys were laughing and smiling at each other.

I looked down at my feet and started blushing. I don't know why I was blushing there wasn't anything embarrassing going but still I had a feeling that it was best if he didn't notice it. When I finally looked up both boys had gotten quiet. Justin was staring at me and I was staring right back. His smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, "So how are my two most favorite girls in the world? Talk about anything interesting while we were gone?"

He was trying to figure out if his mom had talked to me about liking him. I smiled and so did Pattie. "Yeah, we had some girl time. We talked a lot about boys. Well in the subject was just a single boy, but still boys work." his mother told teasingly

"Flirt." I faked sneezed at him and he rolled his eyes at me. "What? Is there something wrong, Justin?" I said innocently and he rolled his eyes again. I smiled. That's when I decided nothing was going to go wrong.

I got up from where I was sitting and went over to Justin. Ryan had went and sat down already. When I got up to Justin, he pulled me into a tight I hug. I would have started laughing, but he was squeezing me to tight in the hug. The only reaction besides me hugging him back, was the blush that was crawling onto my face. So I burried my face into his chest. Hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"So I wrote a new song." Justin said. I looked up at him. All I could do was smile and nod at him. "I want to sing it too you. I came up with everything while we were at the Mall." I knew that he had written it at the Mall because Ryan had to text me that Justin wasn't moving at all.

"Why don't you sing it now for everyone to hear? Wait... Who's this song for and how the heck did you write it so fast?" I asked him. I wanted to see if Ryan, Pattie and I were correct about who he wrote the song for. I just had to know. It was going to kill me if I didn't find out. Well not literally kill me at least.

He smiled at me, "Alright then, go sit down on the couch." I went and sat down the couch. Techniquely I jumped on to the couch, but still. He followed and sat on the table in front of me and stared at me in the eyes. "I think you'll be able to figure out who the song is for once I finish it." I nodded. Justin took a deep breath and started to sing,

"Woah oh yeah  
Eh Eh  
Woah oh oh oh yeah  
You're the finest girl i've ever seen  
And yet i wonder if you notice that  
Every guy you meet winds up catching feelings for ya  
And You can have any of 'em  
You can take your pick  
But you need to check with me  
Girl I promise I'm legit  
Yes we be going to the movies  
and the theatre holdin hands  
I'll walk you home from school  
I'll walk you to your classes  
Playing my 360 yes you'll be my best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love

You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm you everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that  
And i should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
so tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that  
and I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

Yeah, you should pick me man  
(the real crystal crew)

You're my favorite part of the day  
And every morning i look forward to me seeing your face  
I just need to see it some more  
Baby I'm the kind of guy who could appreciate a girl as  
Amazing as you  
So you gotta be my baby yeah  
Cause if you were we'd already be chillin at the beach  
I'll take you on a cruise watch the sunset while we eat and  
You can have anything you want girl i'd be your best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love love

You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan, kick that  
And i should be your one and only man

You should pick me  
Tell me can you dig it  
think of how good it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that  
and I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

You should pick the guy that makes you happy  
pick the flyest of `em  
pick the one thats got swagger  
pick the one that makes you laugh  
The one that always got your back  
who would rather die  
Than to make you sad  
thats why

You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm you everything you need girl  
Tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan dig that  
And i should be your one and only man

You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
think of how good it could be girl  
I'll always be your number one number one fan dig that  
And i should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

pick me  
You should pick me  
(the real crystal crew)

Woah oh oh yeah  
Eh Eh  
Woah oh oh oh yeah"

Justin smiled at me after he finished singing the song to me, "So what do you think?"

I smiled to myself. I guess he really wanted me to pick him, and he didn't know I already had picked him even before Ryan had walked into the room. It would be a bad thing not to tell him how I feel right now, but I want him to make the first move in starting a relationship. I didn't want to get hurt again. Yeah, I know that sounds selfish but can you blame me for not wanting to get hurt. "I loved it. The girl that you wrote that for is really lucky to have a guy like you crushing on her."

His smile faded a little, "Yeah. I'm going to perform it at the concert for the girl again though. Maybe she'll get the hint the second time." I frowned to myself, he thought I didn't know it was for me or he knew that I knew and I just didn't want to say anything.

"Anyway, it was an awesome song, but you know your going to have to go to the high school to practice for the concert. You need to start setting it up tomorrow since you'll have only four more days." I said trying to change the subject. I didn't want to have to get into this with him. "I have to post that the concert will be at the high school and get all the people I know to go. Your luck is that its going to be completely filled with girls of all ages in there."

He nodded, "Yeah, and I can't wait for it." Justin didn't sound to enthusiastic about it. I didn't understand why, he was going to be surrounded by a million girls prettier then me. Maybe then he could fall in love with someone who would be better for him besides me. It would be the ultimate test to see if he really likes me.

I picked up my phone and logged on to my Facebook account. I updated my status to, 'Just was sung to by the cutest boy. Oh and Justin Bieber Concert Friday at Portage High at 6 o'clock! Can't wait to see him perform. Pass the word around to all the people you know! :) ILY Justin!' I logged off my Facebook and looked up at him to smile at him.

"What did you just do?" Justin asked me curiously. He didn't know what I had just posted and he wouldn't find out because I wasn't friends with him on Facebook. The only good part about liking somebody famous is that it is hard for them to have a Facebook without a lot of people.

"Just posted something on my Facebook that's all. Nothing to worry about at all." He glared at me. I was going to tell him. Then it would be pretty obvious that I like him, more then it already was. He wasn't getting anything. He didn't ask more about it, but I was surprised that he would do that.

All I knew that there was going to be a lot of people there. The only reason I know that everybody who commented on the post said that they were coming and would bring a friend of theirs along with them. Plus all the people who liked the status. Justin was going to have to work hard for the next couple days.

* * *

Haha! Isn't this just cute? Anyway I have a couple more chapters to post, but sadly to say that this story is more then going to end at Chapter 15... But I'm planning on writing this fanfiction from Justin's point of view. So what do you guys think? Review please


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Songs

Later that night, Justin and I were laying in bed. It wasn't awkward at all. It was kind of comfortable for him to be there, but I think if it was anybody else I would have said no though. I found it kind of fun. Justin and I were just laying there goofing off, nothing like we had done the past couple days like the tickling, but it was still fun.

"So Justin, do you know what songs you are performing at the concert?" I asked him. I was a little curious about what he had planned for it. I know people say curiousity killed the cat, but heck I'm not even a cat, more like a clumsy small dog. So I wasn't worried about finding out something that I didn't like at all.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Justin just held me and didn't let me go after he hug me. So I decided that I would get comfortable. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was a nice rhythm to listen to. "I know that I'm playing Pick Me, One Time, One Less Lonely Girl, Never Let You Go, Somebody To Love, and Stuck in the Moment. Anything else you would like me to play for you? Anything that you like and I don't know it?"

I started giggling, "There are two songs that you forgot completely about. I want you to sing Common Denominator and First Dance for me." I looked up at him. He was looking down at me. When our eyes met, they locked together. It was becoming awkward. I tore my gaze away from his and I felt myself start blushing. So I did what I thought was the practical thing to do, which was to try and hide my face into his shirt.

He laughed softly, "Well then, I'll give you anything you want. Anything, and that's a promise, Nikki." My breath caught again in my throat. It was happening more often then it ever had happened before I met Justin. It was a little irratating for me. I tried not to focus on it.

When I didn't reply, he started running his hand through my hair and playing with it. I wasn't going to complain like I normally would if it was somebody else playing with my hair. Even if I would say something, it wouldn't come out like the normal yell that I would use with the others when they touched my hair.

"Nikki, forever and always?" He asked me. I didn't understand his question. I don't even think that it was a complete sentence either.

I looked up at him confused, "What do you mean forever and always, Justin? It could be taken so many different ways you know."

"Friends, forever and always, right?" He clarrafied with me. I thought that my heart was going to break. So he did change his mind on me. That really sucks.

I felt tears start rolling down my eyes, "Sure... Justin. Friends forever and always. No matter what." I turned away from him and pulled away from him. My heart laid in front of me shattered once more. After he said that he wouldnt' do what my ex did to me. He just basically did that. It really hurt. If he wasn't laying right next to me, I would have started crying.

"What's wrong, Nikki? Did I say something wrong?" Justin asked me. Like he didn't know that I liked him. He probably did that on purpose. Justin made my hopes go up and then he just let them fall and watch as they fell. I was wrong about him, he was just like every guy.

The tears were now streaming down my face, "Do you think your mom is still up?" It didn't sound like I was crying thank God. That would have been really bad if he heard the tears in my voice and there wouldn't be anyway to convince him that nothing was wrong after that.

"Yeah. I think so." He said softly. Justin also sounded upset, but what about I didn't know. I didn't really care right now either.

I got off the bed and walked out the room. I looked down the hall and noticed that the light in the livingroom was still on, so I walked on into the livingroom. Pattie was sitting on the couch watching the weather channel. I laughed to myself because that's something that my mother would have done if she couldn't have fallen asleep. "Pattie, can I talk to you about something important?" I asked her.

She looked up from the tv and saw that I was crying. "Oh come here sweetie. You can talk to me whenever you need to. I wouldn't turn you away ever even if your not my real daughter. With how close you and Justin seem it really seems like your my daughter through marriage right now." I started frowning and more tears come out.

I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. She put her arms around me and hugged me. I was quiet for a couple minutes, but Pattie just sat there and waited for when I was able to speak about what was on my mind. "Justin, just wants to be friends." I said quietly.

Her mouth dropped open, "No, that's not possible, Nikki. He said he thought you were the one. What exactly did my son say to you?" Yeah, I knew that he said he thought I was the one, but there is no way of me being his one now. It doesn't matter what he said, because he don't like me any ways.

"He asked Nikki, forever and always? I didn't understand what he ask so I asked him what he meant. Justin said friends forever and always, right? That's when I started crying, because I realized that he only likes me as a friend nothing more Pattie. I give up! I got my heart broken by another boy I thought wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong." I started crying harder then ever.

Pattie patted my back. She was trying to calm me down, but it wouldn't work, because I was to torn up on the inside to be even fixed now or to calm down. "Nikki, do you think he was trying to figure out what he should do? Do you think that he changed his mind to say something else for the forever and always? He probably is hesitant about it."

I frowned. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known Pattie would have stood up for him. Maybe she's right though about him being hesitant about it though. Then why would he be hesitant about it if he likes me? Was he trying to becareful of my feelings. Finally the tears stop rolling down my face.

"Well I think you were right... I just don't understand why he would be so hesitant about it though. Doesn't he realize how much I'm in love with him?" I said. Then I heard footsteps going down the hall. I looked at Pattie confused. She just shrugged her shoulders at me. Who could it have been in the hallway or was my imagination playing tricks on me again?

"He probably doesn't. Your the first girl to show any hint of feelings for him without him having to do really much of anything. Other girls he's liked have used him terrible. You could say he is also worried about starting this relationship. He knows you have been hurt, and he's been hurt." My mouth dropped open when Pattie said that. I couldn't believe that somebody would hurt Justin really bad. "Yeah, your shocked to hear that aren't you? I don't know why Justin hadn't told you."

I frowned really bad at this. Why wouldn't he say anything about it? He acted like he hasn't dated much. Now that I thought about it, that could be why he was so hesitant to start this relationship with me. I knew that I couldn't promise him that I wouldn't hurt him, but I could promise not to purposely hurt him. I also clenched my fists as I thought about all the girls that used him for their own good. That right there was enough to tick me off beyond repair.

"Yeah, I guess I understand why he was so hesitant about starting the relationship. If I was him I wouldn't trust really any girls at this time and point, I would automatically think that they were using me. Wait if he thought like that, why would he kiss me, write a song for me, and do everything that says he likes me." I said to Pattie. She looked at me as if to say what do you think. Then I finally caught on, it was because he did like me, but he was afraid about what would happen.

I jumped off the couch and gave Pattie a hug, "Thanks! 'Night!" I ran off to my bedroom. I flung the bedroom door open and smiled at him. He looked at me confused. I was so stupid not to realize that even though he says he's pretty much in love me, it's way deeper then he coulds say without him getting hurt.

So I ran over to my bed and jumped on to the bed. I grinned at him, "So! I'm stupid you know that right?" He let out a small laugh. I glared at him.

"I know what your talking about! Your not still mad at me are you? I didn't mean to make you cry again." Justin whispered into my ear. I smiled softly at him. He was worried about me being upset at him... Wow, did he care about me.

"I'm perfectly fine. Except for this little fact that I'm as tired as hell! Let's get some sleep." I hugged him and cuddled into him. He laughed again. Then Justin put his arms around me and hugged me to his body. It was really warm. Though it didn't bother me, it was comfortable for me.

"I love you." he whispered so softly that I didn't him.

I fought the urge to say what did ya say? Then I thought that the best thing for me to say was, this, "Forever and always." I smiled at how dorky that sounded coming from me. I knew Justin heard me because he hugged me tighter then he did before.

I fell into a peaceful sleep after that. Sometimes at moment like these that time would just stop and let us live this moment the rest of our lives. I knew though that God wouldn't let that happen though, but he would always let us remember that special moment. The last couple days I hope stay with me in my memories no matter what happens.

* * *

Well I think that was a little dramatic, but still. Hope you guys like this chapter! :DDD Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Not Again

The next morning I woke up early and noticed that Justin awake before me again. I wonder how that kid always woke up before me. "So... You love me do ya?" he asked me. My mouth dropped open. Please tell me he was messing with me. Please tell me that he wasn't the one in the hallway listening to my conversation with his mother.

"Justin... Where did you hear that crap?" I asked. My heart raced faster and faster as I tried to figure out why he would ask me something like that. Then it hit me. I was probably talking in my sleep and I said that. That had to be it, because there was no way that the person in the hall way was him.

He smiled, "The things that you hear when somebody is asleep." When Justin said that he wasn't looking in my eyes. I guess there was no reason to get suspicious about him hearing me talking to his mom. He would tell me if he was. Nevermind, he wouldn't tell me about all the other girls, what made me think that he would tell me about him over hearing what me and his mom were talking about.

I stretched out. I pushed him playfully. It was kind of funny because he pretended that he was hurt by me pushing him away. I started laughing, "Whatever Justin. Have anything planned for today that I should know about?" I sat on the edge of the bed not wanting to get up and start walking around yet.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled himself closer to me. "Well, I was planning for us to go to the school and start practicing and setting stuff up. Unless you had something else in mind for us? Like going to the movies?" Justin whispered in my ear. I giggled, because his breath on my ear made it tickle.

The butterflies in my stomach came back as we just sat there. I didn't move away from him, and he didn't move away from me. I was becoming fidgety. So I decided that it was time to get up and get dressed. "Justin, let me go, so I can go get dressed before it becomes noon?" He shook his head. "Come on, Justin! Please let me go!" He kept shaking his head no. I let out an agrivated sigh, "Okay! What do I have to do so you'll let me go?"

He smiled evilly at me. What was he thinking? It kind of freaked me out when he started acting this way. Justin then leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Let me kiss you of course." I rolled my eyes.

"There's no stopping you. When you want something you get, Mr. Bieber." I said sarcastically. He glared at me. I started laughing, "You make it seem like I just said no!" His eyes opened wide and I started laughing even harder. Tears were almost coming out of my eyes because I was laughing so freaking hard. "For your information, Justin Bieber, I'm more then willing to kiss you."

We started leaning towards each other. "Good, because I wouldn't want to force you into something that you didn't want." He said. Then he put his lips on top of mine. Once again that spark was there again. It didn't shock me at all, but it made me feel good. I had a feeling that was a good sign though.

"Oh, great! Not again! Why is it always me?" Ryan said opening the door. Justin and I pulled away and started laughing. Justin threw a pillow at Ryan. I rolled my eyes at them. Then Ryan throwed the pillow back at him, but completely missed Justin and hit me.

"Oh no you didn't!" Justin jumped off the bed and started chasing Ryan. Note to self: thank Ryan for getting Justin to let me go and also get on his case at picking the wrong moments to come in to my room. I sighed and got up from the bed. This was probably going to be the best time to get dressed.

I went to my closet and once again pulled out the most common thing in there. Which was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. That is all my outfits consist of. I don't really like wearing anything else. I changed really quick before one of the boys decided that it was time to come back to check on me, which wasn't needed, but knowing them, one of them were bound to end up coming in at any moment.

I opened the door and saw that the boys were wrestling right in the middle of my livingroom. I walked over to them and started laughing at them being retarded. Pattie was also sitting on the couch laughing with me. It was good to see no matter what they fight about that those two will always be best friends.

"Hey, why did you hit my girl with the pillow?" Justin said to Ryan. Justin playful started pounding on Ryan. My mouth dropped open. Did he seriously just call me his girl? I think today is going to be a long day if this is how its going to start.

Ryan couldn't stop laughing, but then Ryan saw me standing there with my mouth dropped open. "Uh, Justin, said girl is standing behind us..." Justin stopped pounding on Ryan. He looked back at me and smiled. He waved at me. I raised an eyebrow and waved back at him, no matter how crazy I thought he was at the moment.

Ryan then flipped him over and started to pretending to pound on him. I found it really funny, Justin got distracted just by him finding out that I was standing there. It was really funny, though it worried me about what would happen at the concert since I was a either on the side of the stage or in the front.

"Focus on your enemy! Not the girl stupid!" Ryan said laughing. Pattie and I just shook our heads at the boys that were being stupid.

A couple minutes later they decided to call it quits and so they just laid on the floor. I smiled and looked at Pattie. She nodded. She threw me a pillow. I quickly got on top of Justin before he could react to what we were doing. Pattie was hitting Ryan with a pillow. I started hitting Justin with a pillow also.

He started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him. So slowly I stopped hitting him and laid next to him on the floor. Ryan was running around the house with Pattie chasing him around and hitting him with the pillow still. I laughed at that seen.

"Come here. I think we were interrupted last time." He pulled my face closer to his. Our lips were almost touching. Justin took the pillow and put it on top of our heads and started kissing me again. I pulled away when I ran out of breath.

"Justin... why?" I asked as I pulled the pillow away. Justin looked at me confused like he didn't understand. I didn't want to have to sit here and explain what I meant so I just sighed. "Whatever, nevermind. It's something stupid though. So don't worry about it."

We both sat up and he hugged me. "Nothing is to stupid coming from you." I smiled to myself. He was to sweet. I still couldn't believe what his mother told me last night though. Just like he wouldn't let him hurt me, I won't let myself hurt him like all those other girls had. I promised myself that, but I would't promise it to his face at least for right now.

Once everybody calmed down. The only one who was having a problem calming down was Ryan. He still was laughing his butt off and he was in tears because of it. Sometimes, I think Ryan is crazy. I mean seriously I couldn't name one person who acts like him... okay besides me.

"Alright guys! Let's go! It's time to get going to the school so I can start getting the place where I'm performing ready!" Justin said very hyper. I just rolled my eyes.

I groaned, "Just great. I have to ride in a car with two hyper boys and one sane parent. At least tell me that the sane parent is driving at least?" Ryan and Justin looked at each other and grinned. Oh great. I think I just gave them an idea to use against me. I looked at Pattie for help.

She nodded, "I'll be driving if you like it or not boys. No way I'm going to end up dead just because you guys want to mess with Nikki." She grabbed the keys to the car. I started smiling. I looked at both of the boys and stuck out my tongue at them.

Ryan frowned at that, but Justin came up to me and grabbed my tongue. My eyes opened up wide. "What did I tell you about sticking out your tongue?" I shrugged and started giggling. He smiled at let go of my tongue. Justin wiped his fingers off on his pants.

Justin grabbed my hand and started pulling me outside towards the car. I looked up at him. I saw him flip his hair. That's when I noticed that he was blushing. I didn't even realize that I was blushing also. It wasn't something that I registered mentally at the time. I was way to busy freaking out about Justin holding my hand.

He pulled me into the backseat with him. "Don't you want to sit in the front with your mom since she's driving the car?" I asked him. Justin looked at me like I was stupid or missing an important point. I looked confused at him, "What?"

"And let you and Ryan sit back here? Together? Are you crazy? I may trust him because he's my friend but I don't trust him that much right now." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that I should have known. I rolled my eyes at him. He's acting like such a boy.

When the others got in the car they turned on the radio. It was the station that I had won Justin Bieber concert. I smiled to myself remembering what happend only a few short days ago. The only good thing was I didn't space out totally, so I was able to hear when One Less Lonely Girl came on. Everybody looked back at me and I smiled.

I started singing the song. I knew that I wasn't the exactly best person to sing this song, but everybody was singing it in the car with me. It was so much fun. I wish this wouldn't have to end, but everything that is good has to come to an end eventually. I just wished it didn't have to happen so soon.

We got to the high school and they let us in when they heard what we were doing. I decided that since people were in class that I would take Justin for a tour of the school before the bell rang. I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't run into anybody I know and that we wouldn't run into some crazy fangirl of his.

I was just pulling Justin along and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I ran into somebody. "I'm so sor... Oh, crap..." I mumbled. Of all people I had to run into why did it have to be him. Why did it have to be now? I mean I was just getting over him and seriously! I know that I have Justin basically, but still didn't mean that the pain of the past wouldn't come up.

"Nik?" The boy asked.

My heart dropped, I really hated it when he called me that. Only my friends had the right to call me that. He on the other hand was no friend of mine. Justin looked at me confused. I looked at Justin and then back at the boy. I said miserably, "Hey Jake."

* * *

Oh crud! . There is going to be some problems! . Well hope you guys like this chapter!

Oh and I'm also willing to write a story for anybody if they want it! I'm going to need some time though before I am able to come up with a story and everything. Just give me a character name and I'll try my best to make either a one shot with Justin Bieber or a multi chapter story :D

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

This one took me a while, because I couldn't come up with anything! Thank God, for my step sister. She helped me come up with ideas, just by talking to me about previous things that have happened in the story!

* * *

Chapter 13: This Can't Be Happening

I couldn't believe that my ex boyfriend was standing in front of me. It wasn't a good thing, it was far from a good thing. Justin looked at me frustrated. He didn't figure out that the ex I talked about was the boy that was standing in front of me. Then Justin looked up at Jake and they glared at each other.

"Why are you here Nik? I thought you were homeschooled now?" Jake asked me. I frowned. There probably wasn't a way to get him to stop calling me Nik. I didn't really want to answer to this jerk. I mean seriously, he was being a jerk.

I frowned at Jake, "Yeah, I am still homeschooled, but I'm here with Justin to set up the place for his performance..." Jake was still glaring at Justin. I had a feeling that this was going to get really bad for some reason.

"Wait... You mean that fag that you obsess over? Wow, you must not learned anything after I broke up with you because we both know that fag is just using you. The same way I was." Jake said as if it was a matter of fact. I started getting angry. I didn't know what to say to him. There isn't much you could say to somebody who brought up how you had gotten you heart broken.

Justin pulled me close to him. "For the matter of fact, we aren't dating, but if we were I would never use her unlike you. I care to much for her to let myself hurt her. Plus would you mind not calling me a fag when I'm standing right here. I don't care if you call me that behind my back because most people who don't like me, but please have some respect." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks right now. I couldn't believe Justin was sticking for us?

"Well whatever. I'll call you anything I want to. If I could guess, I would say that your saying all this because Nik is standing right there next to you. Your just trying to keep your image up around her, because she could turn around and post something about you and it would spread all over the web." Jake said evilly.

Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't have been a simple hi, bye thing? It just had to turn into a fight. "You know what Jake? Shut up! I'm tired of you and everyone else stepping all over me. Just because you used me doesn't mean Justin will!" Tears were now streaming down my face at a constant rate. "Your just jealous that I'm happy and I'm not even with you! You want my life to be miserable! Jake you don't control my life, you may have thought that you have but you don't and never will."

I could hear Justin laughing a little. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Justin being here has raised my confidence in myself. I knew that I would have never stood up for myself before this. I just was so excited that I was sticking up for myself.

I turned to walk away with Justin after what I had said. Then Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. Oh boy was I mad. That's not the right word, the word is more like furious. I couldn't believe that Jake was doing this. I tried to push Jake away from me, but I couldn't because he was stronger then me. So I continued to struggle against Jake.

Jake stopped kissing me finally when he got the hint that I wasn't going to start kissing him back at all. My tears had stop and now I was just furious. I slapped Jake in the face. "You will never kiss me or touch me again. I will never have any feelings for you ever again! Don't you even dare talk to me again! I like somebody else... No love somebody else. He's nothing like you. He's way way better then you. You fag!" I turned and ran away from Jake and Justin. As I was running away from them, Justin, I noticed was smiling really big.

I heard footsteps running after me as I was running to the auditorium. I didn't bother looking back because I kind of figured that it was Justin. So I kept running towards the auditorium and when we got there I was out of breath. I couldn't believe that I was running for that long.

We were both hunched over trying to catch our breath after that little run. Pattie and Ryan came running up to us. "Really guys? You had to run off? We thought you guys were getting chased around the school by fangirls!" Ryan started going off at us, "We even called you body guard, Kenny, Justin!"

I looked at Justin and we both started laughing. Pattie and Ryan looked at us as if we were crazy. So Justin and I started explaining what happened. When we finished explaining Ryan was laughing and Pattie just looked worried. "Nikki! Are you okay? That must have been emotionally strainful for you."

I shook my head, "Naw! Actually I was more confident in myself and that's all thanks to Justin." I started blushing. "I've never really stood up for myself before. Only one thing... I don't remember what I shouted at Jake... Oh well. I'll eventually remember if it was important." Justin looked at me and just stared.

I started getting all self consious about myself. What if I said something like the fact that I was in love with Justin... Oh great that wouldn't be very good. I think I would die of embarrassment. I looked away. I couldn't stand him staring at me like that.

I walked over to the stage that they had in the auditorium. I sighed to myself. I didn't really want to know what was going through everybody's mind. My heart had been racing earlier was now slowing down to a nice calm pace. My body was also tensed, but it also was relaxing. I sat at the edge of the stage.

I looked at the place. There was enough room for a good 300 people plus some if they were willing to stand. Except my guess was that they all would be standing and singing along with Justin. That's when I finally also came into terms with the fact that Justin was going to be leaving right after he gets done performing. The bad part was I didn't want to be there when he left. I would rather everything end with nothing then end it with a good bye. I was going to have to seperate myself from Justin after this. I didn't want to get pulled in way to deep that I would go into a depression after he left.

Justin and Ryan ran up to the stage and started dancing together on stage. They looked like complete retards. I started laughing at them. For now I was going to pretend to be happy and hope nobody notices anything. Justin jumped off the front of the stage and stood in front me. He held out his hand for me, "Dance with me?"

I giggled slightly and blushed, "Oh no! I can't possibly dance with you. I'm sorry." I was horrible at dancing! I was so bad that I refused to go to any of the middle school dances because it was that bad. I wasn't about to embarrass myself in front Justin Bieber!

He started doing his little pouty face, "Please! I just want one dance today! Your going to be dancing on stage with me for one of the songs!" I frowned at what he just said. He was already planning having me dance with him on stage, before he even asked me. This was going to put a damper on things.

I frowned and looked away, "Justin, I'm serious. Your going to have to find another girl, because I don't like dancing in front of people." I made up that excuse. I didn't want to have to tell him the real reason, but I had a feeling that he was going to make me dance with him anyway. If I liked it or not.

He just continued to hold out his hand. It stayed like that for a couple minutes, but then I finally decided that it wouldn't hurt anybody if I just danced with him once. So I grabbed his hand and he helped me off the side of the stage. Then he put both hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck.

We started swaying back and forth just like that. It was kind of fun, but don't ask me to dance anyway but this way! I giggled and blushed even harder. "So how hard is it dancing with me, Nikki? You know I wouldn't let you embarrass yourself." I smiled. I knew he was right too.

He started leaning in for a kiss and I started leaning in for one to, but Pattie cleared her throat. "Justin, aren't you supposed to be doing something really important right now?" We backed away from each other and started laughing. Then we both turned and started setting up the stage. We had to move the stero's around the room so that he could be heard from all over the room.

By the time we finished setting up the place, school was out and it was basically time to eat dinner. It was also dark outside, which I didn't like at all. When we walked out to the car, Justin was holding my hand tightly. I didn't understand why he was doing that. Had he noticed that I was thinking about something? Did he know what I was planning?

All of us stopped at McDonald's for dinner. We got some pretty basic things, at least me and Pattie did. Justin and Ryan got something that I couldn't even name without having the name in front of me, but boy was it a big hamburger. We ate in the place, Justin though was wearing his sunglasses and hat though.

We all were laughing by the time we got back in the car to head back to my place. Nobody said a word though once we got into the car. It was one of those quiets that you knew everbody was probably trying to figure out what you were thinking. The only reason I know that was because somebody would look at me every few seconds. It was kind of irratating to me though. If I hadn't said anything to them about anything, they shouldn't really worry about it.

A couple hours later, Justin and I are laying in my bed once more. I had kind of taken Chelsie's bunk after she left, but who care's. It doesn't matter. I was drawing little pattern's into the bed. "Nikki, what are you think about?" Justin finally asked me after a while.

I smiled sadly to myself, "Nothing important. Why do you ask?" I really want to tell him what was going through my mind right now. The fact that I knew he liked me and that I liked him, and he hasn't asked me out. He'll be leaving soon. I won't ever get to see him again, so I'm going to start distancing myself from him so it won't hurt as much when he leaves.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever... Hey can I have your mom's cell number?" I looked at him confused. I didn't understand why he would need my mother's cell number. What was he going to do tell her that I was being depressed? That isn't anything abnormal for me.

So I just shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever you want." So I gave him my mom's number and turned over and tried to get some sleep. Except I couldn't fall asleep with the noise of his keys on his phone while he was texting. It was kind of annoying.

When Justin was finally done texting whoever, which I think it was my mom, he put his arm around me and hugged me close. "Goodnight." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to be good.

After a couple minutes of trying to fall asleep, I couldn't. It was a lost cause. "Justin you still awake?" I asked. I hope if he was that I didn't wake him up at all. I would end up feeling bad that I woke him up when he was trying to sleep.

"Yeah, I am. Can't stop thinking. What's up?" He asked me.

"Can you count with me? It'll help me fall asleep faster and maybe it'll help you two?" I said nervously.

"Sure, whatever will help you." I could hear the smile in his voice and I started smiling also. So I started the counting and we both went back and forth counting. It was kind of fun. I ended up falling asleep after reaching 111. But, boy was that a day for me.

* * *

Well that is the end of this Chapter! Hope you guys like it! I'll be updating the rest of the story right now! Sad to say that the story is coming to an end today! Review please?


	14. Chapter 14

Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Before The Concert

A couple days past and it was the day of the concert. I woke up in the bed and Justin wasn't there. I found a note right on my computer that he must have typed up.

_**Went to the school to get ready.**_

_**I'll see you when you get to the school.**_

_**My mom is staying with you til it's time for the concert.**_

_**Oh and call your mom!**_

_**She'll have something to tell you.**_

_**Text me after everything...**_

_**Or just text me after you read this!**_

_**Justin :)**_

So he had already left this morning, to start practicing. I wasn't to surprised. Plus it'll help with the plan, but I haven't avoided him at all. If it was possible I was hanging around him a whole lot more. I knew that my heart was going to end up getting broken, but it would be my own fault.

I grabbed some clothes and went to go take a shower so all I would have to do before I left was do my hair and my make up, and I knew that wouldn't take me long to do. I jumped into the shower. It was going to be kind of lonely today without Justin being here. I was so used to him being around me, that it was kind of sad in a way.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put my hair up in the towel and to let it dry that way. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my cellphone off of its charger. I was going to need to call my mother and text Justin in a bit, but I decided to go sit out in the living room with Pattie.

I sighed when I noticed that Pattie was watching MTV. I found it kind of odd for her to be watching, but then again she isn't that much older then my mother. "So what are you watching?" I asked. I was trying to be polite not to automatically just call my mom once I got out of the shower.

"Well I was watching Teen Mom, but it's not that interesting anymore." Pattie stated. I started laughing, because my mom and me would both be watching that right now. I wish my mom was going to be here for the concert, but she wasn't. She was to busy in Wisconsin with dad. Pattie looked at me, "Justin told me that you were supposed to call your mom. Have you done that yet?" I shook my head. Why would Justin tell Pattie that I was supposed to call my mom?

She just stared at me, waiting for me to call my mom. I sighed and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed my mom's number. I waited a couple minutes and she picked up the phone, "Hey sweetheart. Is there something wrong?"

"No mom. Justin just left me a note this morning saying that I need to call you. Do you know why I needed to call you?" I asked her. Pattie smiled at me for calling my mother. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

My mom was quiet on the other side of the phone, so I figured that she was trying to remember what she was supposed to tell me. "Oh! Yeah, you can say yes to anything Justin asks you okay?"

I was a little confused. I didn't understand why I would say yes to Justin. It wasn't like he was going to ask me out today at the concert. "Sure? May I ask why? Oh nevermind. I don't think I want to know anyways."

My mother laughed on the other side of the phone. "Well, I have a couple questions for you. How do you feel about Justin?" Wow can you say dejvu? Wasn't I just asked this a couple days ago by Justin's mother, Pattie?

I took a deep breath and hoped my mom wouldn't get mad when I answered, "I like him a lot. I'm basically in love with him..." My mom was silent. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes. "Mom? You still there?"

"Yeah Nikki. I'm not surprised that your in love with him. I'm happy about it and totally expecting it also. Don't you think that you are getting way to a head of yourself?" My mom asked me. Was she trying to convince me out of it? I couldn't figure out how to answer. "Nikki, I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, but do you think that it is the best thing though? You could get hurt again." My mom knew me so well that she knew what I was thinking.

"Mom, I trust Justin not to let me get hurt. I mean seriously. Plus I don't think I'm getting ahead of myself. I think I'm doing the right thing anyways. If I get hurt again, it's all my fault. Nobody elses. I'll have nobody to blame except myself." I stated.

"Alright, so when's the concert?" She asked. Wow. She askes me some questions... Then she askes me something that she should have saw on my Facebook? Yup that sounds like my mom.

"6 o'clock. I'm going earlier to hang with Justin a little bit, because he's leaving right after the concert." I said that part sadly. I didn't want him to leave... I wish he wouldn't but I know he has to.

My mom said softly, "You don't want him to leave do you? Now that you really like him, you don't want to lose him? Except you have no choice in the matter? I can't say I know how that feels but, I know you. You'll figure out something."

"Yeah, I don't want him to leave, but its going to hurt worst then getting dumped by Jake, mom. I know you don't understand how I feel, I hate the way I feel. I know he likes me back, but I don't want to say anything... Ugh. I have to go... I'll talk to you later." I said annoyed. I was getting upset just thinking about him leaving after the concert.

"Bye sweetheart. I know you and Justin will make the right choice." She said as she hung up. My eyes opened wide. My mom thought me and Justin would end up making the right choice? What if we both just forgot about each other after today and pretended that nothing happened.

I sat there looking at my closed cell phone trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Nothing, seemed to be adding up for me. I just stared at my cell phone like it was going to ring any minute. My mom seemed to be up to something. I had a feeling that they were going to be at the concert. The only reason my mom didn't tell me was because she wanted to surprise me when she got there.

"Earth to Nikki, you okay?" Pattie asked me. She was trying to snap me out ouf my thoughts.

I shook my head, "Yeah... I guess. Just trying to figure out what my mom meant by I could say yes to anything that Justin asked me at the concert tonight." I looked up at Pattie and she was smiling, "Do you have any idea what Justin is going to ask at the concert tonight?"

She turned away and looked at TV, "I have no idea what my son is planning, but only God would know what's going through the boys head right now." So she did know. Pattie knew what was going and she wouldn't tell me. Whatever, fine I'll just ask Justin myself then if that was the only way I was going to get any information.

I texted Justin, _**So wat r u plannin 4 2nite? **_This was going to get irratating. If I had anymore surprises this week, I just might lose my mind before the end of this week. He better just come out and tell me what is going on.

My phone vibrated before I opened the text message. I saw Ryan pull in the driveway with Justin's car. Ryan honked the horn. Why the hell was that kid honking the horn in the first place? I opened my phone and looked at Justin's reply, _**Ry is comin 2 pic u up! U'll find out what is goin on 2nite when u get here! I miss u! :'(**_

I started laughing at the text. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my hair straightener and make up. I'll just have to do everything over at the school. So I ran out the door waving at Pattie because I knew that she would end up coming to the school later that night. Right now though was way to earlier for her to be leaving the house.

I ran to the car and jumped in to the car. "Hey Ry! So do you know what Justin has planned for the concert tonight? Him, his mom, and my mom wouldn't tell me what was going on. Please tell me your going to tell me!" I was tempted to beg and offer him anything... I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Sorry, no can do, cutie. I promised him that I wouldn't tell you what was going on. Oh but Usher and Sean Kingston are going to be there. That might be the surprise?" Ryan was now going to tease me! Ugh! Why were boys and mom's so evil? Oh that's right, they don't want Nikki to know anything!

Justin was seriously going to get it when me and Ryan get to that school. I know that it really isn't my business, but his plan includes me and I know it. "Please Ry! I just want to know, because my mom said that I could say yes to anything to Justin asked me. I just need to know what those questions are going to be, so I'm ready to answer them."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to tell you know matter what you say or how many times you ask me. So just stop. You'll find out when the concert comes around." I pouted and Ryan shook his head. I ended up just giving up because I wasn't getting anywhere with this. I was going to get it out of Justin.

* * *

Wheee! Two more chapter after this. Oh and I didn't notice this before, but my spell check isn't working so there are some words misspelled in each chapter! Sorry! Please Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

All I have to say... is... ugh. I can't even do this. I can't even remember what I was going to say... Sadly this is sad. This chapter might sound a little messed up because I did this chapter at 11 PM! I was tired!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Concert! Part 1

When I got there it was about two hours before the concert. I saw Justin standing outside with his black hoodie, his purple hat, and his sunglasses on. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him when we were pulling up. I started frowning as Ryan parked Justin's car.

Ryan noticed that I was upset about something, "What's up, Nikki? What are you thinking about that your upset about?" He was actuallying being nice. I'm surprised he hasn't tried making a move on me since he also liked me. These Canadian boys are really surprising me with the way the act. They seem to have a lot more manners.

"Just thinking about how everyone is leaving after the concert. Everything is going to go back to normal. I'm going to go back to being a small town girl that no guy will ever like and get nowhere in life. Justin is going to still be the Justin Bieber, singing for all his fans, with all those girls throwing themselves at him." A single tear rolled down my face. "I know I'll never see him again and yet I'm still in love with him. I don't want him to leave, Ryan! I don't know what I would do without him. I've changed a lot since he came here."

Ryan sighed, "Nikki... I don't know what to say. Justin wouldn't just leave a girl that he really cares about like he does you, without having any contact with them. It may come as a shocker but he's in love with you, he's just to stupid to tell you. Nothing will go back to normal after this concert, because your more then likely going to have paparrazzi falling you all over the place for a couple months." I rolled my eyes.

This so wasn't going to help. I went to go say something to Ryan, but Justin opened my door. He saw the tear that had rolled down my cheek. "What's wrong? Ryan didn't do anything? What happened?" Justin started worrying. I looked at Ryan and he was giving me that told ya so look. I rolled my eyes.

I got out of the car and hugged Justin tight. "Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me. So what's going on?" He hugged me and pulled away. He smirked like he had this major idea going through his head. Justin grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the school. I started laughing, "Justin, what are you doing?"

He smiled at me, "You'll see!" Justin continued to drag me towards the school. Who knew what was going through that mind of his, but whatever it was. It was going to be a lot of fun. I don't think that there has been a moment where his idea's aren't fun.

Justin dragged me all the way to the place where he was performing. There were a couple people there that I didn't know. "Okay! Guys, she's all yours! Do whatever you want!" My mouth dropped open. What the hell was this boy planning! I didn't want people I didn't know touching me.

A lady came up to me and pulled me to a chair in front of a mirror backstage, "I'm just going to color your hair a little so that it looks even. That's all sweetie. I'm not going to cut your hair at all. I think your hair style is very cute for you." She started mixing some dye together. I was getting nervous.

"What color are you doing?" I whispered to her. Somebody grabbed my hand. I looked up to see Justin smiling at me. Why was he doing this for me? What was he trying to accomplish by doing this?

"A medium brown, but not to dark more light then dark. Like Justin's." She smiled. That's when I realized that the stuff she was mixing was bleach for my hair. I didn't like bleaching my hair because when you use dye afterwords it washes out of my hair so easily.

After an hour and a half, Justin had went to go get warmed up for his concert. There was only a half an hour left before the concert. I was starting to get nervous because I still didn't know what he had planned for me.

Some dude came up to me and pulled me to a rack full of clothes. "These are outfits for you. Justin chose them out for you. He told me to tell you not to worry about owing him, he said it was a gift for his favorite girl." My mouth dropped open. I saw not only were there clothes, but a girly version of his supra's! I was so shocked. Most of the outfits had some type of black in them.

"Which one should I wear?" I didn't know which one I should wear. I couldn't even believe that he had gotten me this stuff. Maybe that was another thing him and Ryan did at the mall. Though I wish he didn't spend money on me, but whatever, no point in complaining. Justin had a good taste in clothes though even girl ones.

The guy pulls one of these outfits off the rack and handed it to me and left. I was going to say something, but it was pointless the guy was busy going to go doing something else. I shrugged. Well at least there is a small stall that I could change into.

I put the outfit on and it was cute! I couldn't believe my eyes. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans with a silver chain as a belt, purple cami, black long sleeve zip up hoodie with a little bit of purple zipped up half way, a cross plus the cross that I was already wearing, and a purple Nike hat a little off to the left side. I thought that for once in my life that I actually looked cute in something.

That's when I realized I should put on a pair of the supra's that Justin had gotten me to go with the outfit. There were so many different' color's to choose from. I choose a glittery pair of purple supra's. I slipped off my skate shoes and put the supra's on carefully. When I got the supra's on, the outfit was complete. I felt really good.

I still couldn't believe that Justin would go through all this trouble for me. "You look good." I turned to see Justin standing against the wall. Justin was also wearing the same thing. He smiled at me and winked. I blushed a lot, so I turned my face from him, but I caught him flip his hair. I giggled a little.

"Thanks for the stuff, Justin. But you didn't have to do all of that." I said while he was walking towards me, "Hey! You shouldn't be talking should you? You could lose your voice if you over do it. That would be bad because you have a concert tomorrow." I started babbling. Great, I don't babble the whole time I've been with him, but I start babbling when I'm nervous now.

He pulled me into a hug, "I don't care. I love you in it all. I would do anything for you. You know why? Because your my favorite girl." I started smiling. That made me feel really good, I was happy that he was here.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Whatever flirt. You can say whatever you want." My heart started beating fast.

He put his forehead on mine. Our noses were now touching each other and I could feel his breath on my lips. Boy, did I just want to kiss him and get it over with. "I know you think I'm going to just leave you and not talk to you ever again. I promise you I'll never leave you. I will take you with me if I have to." Justin kissed me after that. I kissed him right back.

I tried to figure out what he meant that he would never leave me, but he would take me with him if he had to. What was he thinking? I wish I could understand what he was thinking. Justin was still somewhat of a mystery for me but I didn't care. All I knew was that I was in love with that boy and nothing would ever change it.

I pulled away from him, but he put his forehead on mine again. "Justin... I..." I started to say. Justin looked at me confused and waited for me to finish the rest of my sentence.

When I went to go finish my senctence, Pattie came into the room and said, "Show time, Justin! Let's go!" Ugh! So close to finish my sentencing, but Pattie interrupted.

Justin smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We went to the rest of his crew people and did the usual prayer that they do before a performance. I smiled, it was like a little family. Right before he ran off to the stage, "Everything's for you, Nikki." Then he ran onto the stage and started singing One Time.

* * *

There is one more chapter after this one. I hope you guys liked this even though I was half asleep when typing it! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Well, this is the finally chapter guys! I wish it could have gone on longer, but to tell you the truth people would I have gotten bored with it. I tried my best to keep it going, but there is nothing more I can do! I hope you guys love this finally chapter! :'(

* * *

Chapter 16: The Concert Part 2

Justin was doing really great. He was finishing up One Time. All the girls were screaming on the top of their lungs and crying. If I was them, I would probably also be crying, but I have been with Justin all week. So he just didn't have that effect on me, but I was really happy. This was the best day of my life.

I peeked out to the crowd and saw my parents in the back. I was going to start crying. They came! I couldn't believe it, I thought they would still be in Wisconsin. This was going to be the best day ever! My cell phone started going off. I looked and saw I had a couple text messages. One from my mom, One from Ryan and One from Pattie.

I was shocked. How could I have missed those text messages? Oh that's right, I was way to busy watching Justin dance on stage. I opened the one from my mom first because it was more recent. It said, _**Surprise! We made it! **_I started laughing. My mom noticed that I had saw them. I didn't reply to my mom though.

Justin went straight into Baby. He was so awesome. I couldn't believe that I was basically living with this guy for almost a week. It was the best thing ever. I checked the one from Ryan next. It said, _**GL!**_ I was confused. Why was Ryan wishing me a good luck? There wasn't anything going on. Then I checked Pattie's text message, _**The next song your going on with Justin! Good luck!**_

Oh crap! What song was he planning? This was going to be really really bad. I hope he doesn't make me dance with him. Justin knows that I hate dancing.

"Alright! I need my One Less Lonely Girl! Come on out here, Nikki!" Justin said. He must have finished the song when I was freaking out. I slowly walked out on stage, pointing to myself. He nodded, "Yes you silly!"

Justin patted the seat for me to sit down. I sat down. I noticed that everyone was whispering to each other. I started frowning. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled at me and whispered to me, "Don't worry about what they are saying. Let's give them something to really to talk about."

I smiled, "Whatever you want Justin." I giggled. I'm not shock that he made me his One Less Lonely Girl. He had purposedly did this. I thought that he was doing this to get on Jake's nerves after what happened.

He started singing the song to me. I wasn't really paying attention to the words he was singing. The words went in one ear and out the other. I was way to busy paying attention to those cute brown eyes of his. He could have been swearing at me and I wouldn't have cared.

He smirked at me while he was singing the song. Justin probably knew that I wasn't really paying attention to him singing to me. I didn't feel bad not listening to the words of the song and there was no way I was going to ever regret this day if it ended badly. I was having to much fun.

Justin ended up finishing One Less Lonely Girl and he had me stand up. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. I knew what song he was going to doing next. He started singing First Dance. I giggled. This wasn't going to be our first dance, but our second. He sang and just stared at me. I could still hear all the girls screaming, but it wasn't that loud. It was like a background noise to me.

He put his forehead on mine. Why did he do this? Doesn't he know that it makes me want to kiss him. I couldn't kiss him though, because it would be in front of everybody. I don't want any death threats yet...

When he sang the part where our parents never knowing. I couldn't help but giggle quietly to myself. It made me think about the second time we kissed each other. His mother and Ryan had walked right in through the door. It was so embarrassing to be caught by his mother, but she would probably found out eventually from Justin.

He finished the song. "Well! Thanks for being on stage with me, Nikki! I'll let you go back to the backstage!" I smiled at him and ran off the stage. I was just so happy. Now I knew his plan. That was his plan all along. He just wanted to make me go on stage with him for a couple songs. It was nothing major. Why did I freak out though?

The rest of the night I spent it backstage watching him dance around the stage. It was awesome. I couldn't have asked for anything better then this. When I thought that I would be seeing Justin Bieber perform I thought I would be out in the crowd with everyone else. But no, I was backstage with Ryan Butler and Justin's mother, Pattie. It didn't even bother me that a lot of the girls were trying to get his attention to flirt with him.

He seemed so happy to be performing on stage for his fans. It was hard to believe that he used to be a small town boy in Canada, but he was. Justin made me think that anything is possible if you want it bad enough. I used to think that it was impossible to meet him, but I got it because I wanted it bad enough. So it was possible and I was glad that I wanted it bad enough.

"Okay guys! I have one more thing to do tonight before I leave for my next concert tomorrow. I would like to have Nikki come back out onstage for me." Justin said into the mic. I was confused, did he have more in plan for me? I didn't even expect him to ask me back out to the stage.

I walked back out there slowly. Pattie was walking over to Justin with his book that he wrote. I was kind of surprised because I forgot all about that book. "What do you need, Justin?"

He handed me the book. "Read what is written in it. Out loud please?" I looked confused, but agreed to it anyways. I was going to complain about it.

So I opened the book and saw that he had written a note in it. It was long! Jeez what did he do write everyday after he got the book? "Nikki. I know that this is weird. I know you might think that this is about impossible. We barely even know each other, but I feel like we have known each other for a while. You weren't like all my other crazed fangirls, but you still were a fangirl. When you weren't screaming in front of me, I knew that you were screaming on the inside. You wanted to get to know me as a person, not somebody famous. It made me feel really good."

I paused to take a breath and I noticed that Justin was looking nervous. So I continued to read it, "I know you won't think this isn't true, but I still need to tell you before I leave. Nikki, the truth is that I'm in love with you." My mouth dropped open and I started crying. I couldn't believe that he does. It was a dream come true.

"Nikki, there's more." He whispered to me. I wiped my eyes and saw that there was more on another page.

I had to finish reading the note, "I have two questions for you. Will you be my girlfriend? And will you go on the rest of my tour with me? Justin." I couldn't think of anything to say. I was so happy. I thought that he wasn't going to ask me at all. I thought he was going to just leave and everything. This was what my mom was talking about I could say yes to anything Justin asked me. She knew that Justin was going to ask me to go on tour with him...

"So, what do you think, Nikki?" Justin asked me. I couldn't think clearly. Justin was asking me things that I thought he would never ask me. It was so exciting for me. I didn't know what to say.

Justin was getting sad as the minutes went by as I didn't answer. That's when realized I was shouting yes in my head. "Yes! To both!" I jumped and gave him a hug. He hugged me and spun me around. I giggled. He put me down. Then he kissed me in front of everyone. There were flashes of people taking pictures.

I think the magazines are going to be having a front page. Small town girl and Justin Bieber together! I pulled away and laughed. He was confused at me. I just shook my head. I looked out into the crowd and noticed that my mom, dad, and Pattie were all standing there smiling at us.

My mom and Pattie nodded their head in approval to our decision. It was the night of my life. I still couldn't believe that he had asked me out. "Hey, Justin? Forever and always?" I asked him as we were walking off stage.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Yeah, forever and always." I smiled. This was the best thing to happen. Justin has changed my world and I'm so happy that I'm with him. I'll just have to remember that nothing is impossible.

I pecked him on the cheek, "I love you!" I took my hand away from him and started running towards my parents and Pattie. Justin started laughing and chased after me.

I was a couple feet in front of the parents and Justin grabs my wrist and turns me around. He kisses me on the lips and then pulls away, "I love you to." He smiles. The parents started laughing. I had a feeling that this was going to last a while.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! Thanks to the people that left reviews!

I shall be working on another couple stories. I'll be rewriting this story from Justin's point of view. It'll more then likely be longer then it. I'm also going to be working on a One-shot for Chloe Loves Pie! That should be up in a couple days... I might actually turn that one into a multiple chapter one though... Thanks for everything!

Review please!


End file.
